Lionheart
by Log1c
Summary: What if Jaune was born a lion faunus? What if he joined the White Fang? What if he befriended a certain cat faunus named Blake Belladonna? Jaune and Blake have always had each others backs, even when Blake decided to leave the White Fang. Now they must face their most difficult challenge yet. Beacon Academy
1. 001: The Lion and The Cat

**AN: Something to mention real quick. If you haven't seen Blake's trailer, or better known as the "Black" trailer, this beginning will make no sense so if you haven't seen it, go watch it really quick, come back here, then enjoy the show.**

* * *

001

The Lion and The Cat

Jaune Arc and Blake Belladonna stood on top of a certain train car, watching as their partner and mentor got smaller and smaller. Jaune looked to Blake, she was his best friend, partner in crime and his literal partner in crime. Jaune felt the wind whip through his blonde locks as Blake stared at the bull faunus, both Jaune and Blake's enhanced eyesight allowed them to see as the pain of betrayal crossed Adam Taurus' face and as Jaune and Blake's section of the train rounded a bend. He was gone and out of their lives.

The pair silently disembarked the train, by jumping, and landed in the thick undergrowth of the Forever Fall forest. Jaune was silent as they walked and that worried Blake, the blonde lion faunus has always been the day to her night. She was the exact opposite of him and she liked to believe that's why they worked so well together. Jaune's lion tail thrashed as the walked but it also hung low so leaves were displaced by the golden tail as they walked.

"What's your plan Blake?" Jaune asked, stopping suddenly.

Blake stopped after him and sighed deeply, "I don't have one Jaune. This is literally how far I got in planning."

"Blake…" Jaune said softly, "I'm sorry about leaving Adam, I know you-"

"No. I didn't. At least...I haven't for a while." Blake admitted to her partner.

"Does that mean I finally have a shot?" Jaune asked while smiling slyly at the cat faunus.

"No." Blake said while laughing, glad her partner still had his sense of humor after what had just happened.

"Damn," Jaune swore while laughing with his partner, "I think we should get out of Vale for a while."

"Where should we go?" Blake asked her partner as they resumed their walking.

"Vaccuo? I hear it's nice this time of the year," Jaune stated, "Plus it's on the same continent so traveling will be easier."

"Vaccuo it is." Blake said as they approached an alcove, where Jaune had hidden their things the night before, in a clearing of the forest.

Jaune reached into the tree's alcove and pulled out his duffel bag and slung it over his left shoulder before handing Blake her bag. Blake also slung her bag over her left shoulder, not wanting the bag to interfere with using Gambol Shroud. Jaune probably did it for the same reason, not wanting his bag to interfere with Crocea Mors. Blake remember when she first saw the sword, she thought it looked uncomplete and as it turns out, she was right. Jaune admitted that the original sheath for the weapon was also a shield and was buried with his father but Jaune kept the blade itself and now it was strapped to his back in a simple black leather sheath.

Blake, try as she might, had never received too much information on Jaune's past. She knew that his father was also a lion faunus and had died shortly after Jaune was born and also that all of Jaune's sisters were human, due to their mother being human and the odds that were against Jaune. She also knew that his family was alive...somewhere, he never revealed where and know Blake knew why. To protect them. To keep the White Fang from coming after them to get to Jaune in case they tried using his mother and sisters against the blonde boy.

Jaune had always interesting to Blake, even before they truly began to get to know each other. He was old-fashioned in a way, he wore a simple black sleeveless hoodie that was left open most the time to reveal a yellow v-neck, blue jeans and simple black boots with yellow laces, half the music he listened to was made before either of them were born and he used a simple sword. Not a combination weapon like her own Gambol Shroud, but a simple sword and on occasion rather big throwing knives that were sheathed and strapped to his left thigh.

Jaune' lion tail whipped back and forth as they walked and Blake had to repress her primal urge to pounce on it. Something that had lead to her having a few embarrassing moments in front of her blonde friend. Blake was pulled out of her thoughts as Jaune spoke.

"Hey Blake. You feline alright?" Jaune said, smirking at his pun.

"I'll kill you Jaune." Blake said as she firmly facepalmed.

"Why though? That was good." Jaune lied while smiling at Blake.

"I hate you so much." Blake grumbled.

"I know you're lion." Jaune said while snickering.

"You bastard." Blake spat at her friend.

"That was my last one. I swear." Jaune promised.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Blake huffed.

"Don't be like that Kitty Cat." Jaune said as he gave her a side hug.

"Don't call me that!" Blake demanded, blushing slightly.

"Make me." Jaune said as he shook Blake slightly while smiling.

"You're insufferable." Blake complained as she shrugged off Jaune's arm.

"You know you love me." Jaune said as he poked Blake's cheek.

Blake rolled her eyes and smiled at Jaune, "Come on. Vaccuo isn't getting any closer."

* * *

Jaune and Blake wearily approached an inn along the tree-lined road they'd chosen. Blake's boots weren't made for walking as much as they had been today and despite Jaune's offers to carry her, she wanted to find a place where they could rest for the night. The sun had just disappeared over the horizon when they stood in front of the inn's front door.

"Adventurer's Hall?" Jaune said as he read the sign above the door.

"All welcome." Blake read the subtitle under the name of the inn.

"Hopefully that extends to faunus." Jaune mumbled as he swung the door open and entered the two story wooden building.

It was a simple building, all wood, bar in the back left corner, tables scattered everywhere else, and booths against the walls, and stairs against the back wall leading up to the rooms. A man in his early twenties with black and white hair stood behind the bar, pouring beer and handing out food that seemed to be coming out of the kitchen behind a closed door behind the bar while a girl with light blue bangs and dark blue hair that passed her shoulder who was about the same age floated from table to table, taking orders.

The entire inn glanced at the pair of teens and before most of the inn goers continued their food, drinks and conversations. Jaune and Blake quietly made their way to a booth where they sat down their bags, took off their weapons and sat down. A man who looked to be in his forties stood up from his table, making sure not to forget his mug of ale, and stumbled over the the pair's booth.

"Miss. Is this animal bothering you?" The man asked Blake, his voice slurred.

"No. Now get lost." Blake growled at the man.

"Come on sweetheart. Want me to beat this pathetic animal for you?"

"Screw you." Jaune muttered.

"What did you say you mongrel?" The man growled as he attempted to swing at Jaune but was dodged by the sitting boy before Jaune's leg lashing out from under the table and his foot driving straight into the drunk's knee.

"Take a hint moron." Blake muttered while snickering.

"Listen bitch-!"

Multiple things happened at once, Jaune's hand wrapped around Crocea Mors but at the same time, the man was yanked backwards and tossed to the ground by the man who had been behind the bar just moments earlier.

Jaune watched as the monochrome haired man with storm gray eyes landed a solid kick across the drunkard's face before pointing to a table of what looked to be four huntsmen then gesturing to the door, "Do me a favor and get this trash off my floor!"

The huntsmen shrugged before two of them rose and dragged the unconscious man out of the inn before returning to their drinks. The gray eyed man sighed before pulling up a chair and sitting with the teens, "I am so sorry. As much as I wish I didn't, I need as much clientele as I can get."

"It's fine sir." Blake said as Jaune's hand unwrapped from Crocea Mors.

"But I have the feeling that if I didn't step in the lion faunus here would of had his claws out and I would of had to wash blood off my floor...AGAIN!" The man said, yelling the last word as another patron looked up.

"I said I was sorry Saxon!"

"Sorry doesn't wash blood out of spruce wood!" Saxon shouted before settling down again and running both hands through his hair, it was at this point when Jaune noticed he had a wedding ring on his right ring finger.

"You guys spending the night?" Saxon asked the pair.

"We were planning on it." Jaune said as he leaned against the wooden table.

Saxon tossed a single key in between the two teens, "On the house. For the trouble."

"Thank you so much sir." Blake said gratefully as she retrieved the key.

"Stop with the sir. I'm only twenty-two," Saxon said before clearing his throat, "Rio? Baby?"

The blue haired woman drifted over to the table and stood behind Saxon before her dark pink eyes glimmered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lowered herself down to kiss his head, "What's up Sax."

"These two need menus and their meal is on the house." Saxon said as Blake's eyes focused onto her wedding ring. Rio was Saxon's wife.

Blake watched as Rio reached into her apron and pulled out two small menus and set them in front of the teens, "Take your time you two."

Blake had barely opened the before she found her meal, "I'll have the tuna please."

"Steak and salad please." Jaune said as the two teens handed Rio back their menus.

"Mother of Oum, they're actually polite. What a breath of fresh air." Rio said as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So how old are you two?" Saxon asked as he folded his hands and set his head on top of them.

"Sixteen." Jaune said truthfully.

"Well you two looked strapped enough to be training to become Huntsmen." Saxon observed.

"Huntsmen in training…" Jaune muttered under his breath before plates of food were set in front of the two faunus.

"Anyway. Enjoy your stay." Saxon said as he got up and replaced his chair.

"Blake...what if that's what we did?" Jaune asked as Blake began digging into her fish.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"What if we became Huntsman," Jaune whispered, "Maybe, just maybe, becoming Huntsmen and helping people, stopping corruption, making things right in the world will offer some kind of retribution for us."

Blake stared at the wooden table for a moment before looking at her partner, "Okay. Let's do it."

"You have to be seventeen years old to apply for Beacon and this year of school just started. But next year, we'll both be seventeen and able to apply." Jaune explained as he began eating his steak.

"I'm ready for it if you are Little Lion." Blake teased as she finished her fish.

"You know i'm ready for anything." Jaune joked.

Blake smiled and waved the key at Jaune as she stood up with her bag and weapon, "I'll be in the room. Number four. Join me when you're finished."

Jaune soon finished his meal and walked up the stairs and down the hallway till he reached their room. Not wanting to walk in on Blake changing, he slowly opened the door and heard the sound of the shower running. Jaune entered the small room and saw a full sized bed in the right corner with a nightstand, a rug on the floor and a door that was slightly ajar in the back left corner. Jaune ended and set his stuff near Blake's before knocking on the opened door, "Blake?"

"Do not come in!"

"Don't worry I wasn't." Jaune said as he removed his hoodie and sat on the bed in his v-neck and jeans before taking off his boots. Jaune cracked his neck before falling back onto the bed, his tail swished slightly before he moved his tail's tip to the front of his face. Jaune tilted his head to the right to see a black ribbon lying on the bed next to him, the ribbon Blake used for her bow. Jaune picked up the ribbon carefully, knowing how much it meant to the cat faunus.

Jaune tentatively set the ribbon on the nightstand before falling back down onto the bed as the bathroom door opened, "Do not look up."

Jaune followed Blake's demands, knowing full well she was at least wrapped in a towel but probably less. Jaune heard the zipping of Blake's bag and soon the ruffle of clothes before Blake spoke again, "You're okay now."

Jaune sat up and was met with the sight of his best friend in a short black robe, her black cat ears exposed and wiggling. Jaune smiled, "You look better without the bow."

"I just wish you had some way to hide it." Blake admitted as she lightly picked up his faunus extremity. Jaune blushed slightly, his tail was extremely sensitive and even the lightest touch set his cheeks ablaze.

"Me too Blake." Jaune said as he stood up and grabbed his pajamas from his bag before walking into the bathroom to take a shower of his own. After washing away the dirt and grime, Jaune dressed in a loose yellow tank top and black basketball shorts. Jaune reentered the room to find Blake laying in the bed, on the right side, reading a book.

"How's the smut?" Jaune asked as he crawled into the bed over Blake and settled into his spot next to the wall.

"Smutty." Blake said dryly before setting the book down and laying down, her back turned to Jaune.

Jaune rolled his eyes before reaching over his partner and turning off the lamp and laying down, his back to Blake.

Jaune's hand sat against his side and not long after the lights went out, Blake's soft hand enveloped Jaune's calloused one. Jaune let loose a sound of questioning before Blake spoke, "Jaune...did we make the right choice?"

Jaune spoke without a doubt in his mind, "Yes."

"Jaune...I'm glad you came with me. You're a better friend than I deserve." Blake admitted as she squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad you told me and you must know this by now Blake, i'll follow you anywhere...because you're my best friend." Jaune said as he squeezed Blake's hand back.

"Jaune, is it okay if I hold onto this?" Blake said as she shook his hand in her grip.

Jaune imagined Blake smiling but it was seeing as how they still had their backs to each other it was mostly left to his imagination, "Sure thing sweetheart."

"Don't call me that."

Jaune smiled, "Make me."

* * *

Jaune and Blake never really left Adventurer's Hall after that night. They took up a residence there as they waited to become of age to apply to Beacon, working for the Saxon and Rio for food and board. A few months passed and nothing truly changed until Rio announced her pregnancy which had eventually had her relived as waitress, which was taken over by Blake and Jaune found himself working behind the bar with Saxon. After Rio ended up giving birth to a baby boy, Blake ended up suggesting the name they picked for the tiny boy, Reginald.

It was finally the day, Jaune and Blake had received their acceptance letters to Beacon the week before and now all they had to do was show up. The two seventeen year olds stood across from each other in the clearing behind the inn, where the Saxon stood with Rio as she held Reginald, a baby with his mother's hair and father's eyes.

"Come on Blake, we haven't spared in forever." Jaune whined, causing his partner to roll her eyes.

"We're not doing this Jaune. I don't want to risk being late." Blake said to her friend.

"Come on," Jaune said as he drew Crocea Mors, "It'll be fun~"

Blake drew Gambol Shroud and held the sheath in a backhand grip and squared up, "You're so on."

Blake rushed forward and Jaune slashed in retaliation, forcing Blake to Shadow backwards, leaving a shadowy clone of herself to be destroyed. Jaune's eyes flashed amber for a split second before he rushed forwards, using a clone made of light behind him as a launch pad forcing Blake to lock locked swords with Jaune. Never a good situation to be in.

Jaune's semblance was an interesting one but it infuriated Blake when he named it Copycat of all things! Copycat allowed Jaune to copy a person's semblance to a degree. If he didn't understand the semblance that well it was at roughly forty percent of its actual power but the more Jaune knew about the semblance the more powerful it became but Jaune was maxed out at around eighty percent power. Jaune often had a hard time describing his semblance seeing as he could "save up" multiple semblances over time and store them for further use but he couldn't hold onto more than six at a time so he was usually forced to pick and choose between semblances but Blake's had always been his, "rotation" as he called it.

Jaune and Blake traded sword blows before Blake back flipped away from Jaune and fired a few quick shots. Jaune managed to cut the bullets out of the air at amazing speed before charging forward and jumping into the air, striking down at where Blake had previously been. Blake attempted to slash Jaune after she side stepped his overhead strike but groaned as he Shadowed backwards, a clone taking the hit that was meant for him.

Jaune grabbed a throwing knife from his thigh holster and threw it at Blake, who dodged it and let it impale itself into a tree. Jaune tsked and threw himself to the side, picking up Crocea Mors as he rolled and landing on his feet.

Blake lunged forward and swung down with Gambol Shroud, Jaune moved to the side, knowing the combo, and then blocked the edged sheath that locked against his blade. Jaune jumped back slightly, away from a swing of Gambol Shroud, and blocked a hit from the sheath before rushing forward, getting on the inside of her guard. Jaune dropped to one knee and swept Blake's legs out from under her before he rolled onto his back and from his back to his feet in a weird break dancing move that confused Blake.

Blake attacked in a flurry of slashes with Gambol Shroud, twisting and jumping as she did so to try to break through Jaune's guard but he just kept Shadowing, avoiding every strike with cat like grace. The blonde suddenly went on the attack after parrying a blow from her blade and began slowly ebbing away at her aura with fast movements and constantly changing his sword grip, making his moves unpredictable.

Jaune and Blake traded sword blows for a few moments before Jaune eventually beat Blake with sheer strength. Blake looked at her scroll and noticed she'd dealt a good amount of damage to Jaune seeing as how he was at thirty-two percent whereas she had just gotten below fifteen. She smiled at her friend, "Nice job Jaune."

"Not too bad yourself sweetheart." Jaune said ash he sat on the plush, green grass behind the inn. Blake didn't have to think too hard to remember all the time she and Jaune had sat back here and stargazed.

"Don't call me that." Blake demanded.

"Four years and guess what? You still haven't made me," Jaune smirked as he stood and offered his hand to Blake, "My lady?"

"Thank you sir knight." Blake deadpanned before Jaune helped her up and she laughed.

"Come on dummy." Jaune said as he and Blake walked over to the Armonias.

Rio hugged Blake closely, surprising the cat faunus which caused Saxon, Jaune and even little Reginald, who was currently between the two women's breasts, to laugh. Saxon and Jaune shook hands, like gentlemen and Saxon smiled, "Don't be strangers okay?"

"We won't Saxon." Jaune said as he picked up his bag.

"Make sure to visit okay?" Rio asked Blake.

"We will Rio. I gotta come back and check on this little guy." Blake said in a strangely happy tone as she poked the baby's cheek before picking up her bag.

"Sure you two don't want a ride?' Saxon asked the faunus teens

"We'll be fine Saxon." Blake said as she smiled at the man.

"Say 'bye bye' Reggie." Rio instructed the one month old while smiling as she waved with his little hand, as the two teens began walking down the tree-lined dirt road.

After a view moments Blake became aware that Jaune was singing ever so softly, Blake had always loved hearing Jaune sing so she subtly leaned closer to her partner.

" _I can't believe  
That when I breathe  
There's something good inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me  
So close to me  
That memory  
Of that one good thing inside of me  
Just one good thing inside of me"_

"Believe?" Blake asked, breaking her partner out of his song.

"Yeah." Jaune said with an awkward smile while he scratched the back of his head.

"You ready to become a Huntress Blakey?" Jaune asked a little while later as they walked, both of them knowing it would take at least ten hours of walking to get to the city of Vale.

"Yes. Are you?" Blake asked.

"Eh. But if i'm with you how bad could it be?" Jaune said, causing Blake to smile and she couldn't help but think the same thing, if she was with her best friend, how bad could it be?

* * *

 **AN: I legitimately don't know how the hell this happened. I seriously was bored in English and then the bell rang and I had written the first thousand words of this. This was planning on keeping this for when I finish a story but looks like that wasn't in the cards. The best way to describe Jaune's semblance is like an RPG character but when you remove a skill from a hot key you lose it till you see someone else use it and then you can regain the skill. Last thing if any of you readers are artists and want to draw something for this that I would like to use as a cover you'll be rewarded with story things and cookies. So what did you guys think? Tell me in a review and make sure to follow and favorite to stay up to date on the story. Stay cool everyone and live out loud.**


	2. 002: Day and Night

002

Day and Night

* * *

"Carry on my wayward son~." Jaune sang.

"Please stop, Jaune."

"There'll be peace when you are done~."

"I will give you any amount of money to stop right now."

"Lay your weary head to rest~."

"I swear to God i'll kill you in your sleep."

"Don't you cry no more~."

"Are you done?" Blake asked, looking up from her book by their campfire.

"At least till we get to Beacon." Jaune joked as he turned the kindling in the campfire with a stick.

Jaune and Blake's walk to Beacon had gone without incident...so far. After a day full of walking the two seventeen year old soon to be Huntsmen in training decided to camp out. Blake closed her book and looked at her friend from across the campfire, "You're insufferable."

"You've been saying that since we were thirteen. Jaune said as he turned the kindling and sticks in the fire.

"You haven't changed," Blake said, smiling at the lion faunus, "At all."

"Not true. I work out now," Jaune said as he stabbed the stick into the ground next to him, "I'm also sexier."

"I'm gonna have to go with no." Blake deadpanned.

"Ouch. My manly pride is hurt," Jaune said as he held a hand to his chest, "My friend isn't physically attracted to me. Ooooohhhhh noooooo."

"Your sarcasm is just coping for actual sadness that i'm not into you."

"Oh Blakey, we've known each other and know way too much about each other to ever be together." Jaune said and Blake's cat ears drooped, unseen by Jaune.

"I don't think so…" Blake muttered under her breath as Jaune stood up.

Jaune stretched out for a moment before walking towards their tent, "I'm heading to bed."

"Alright. I'll be right there." Blake said as Jaune climbed into their little two man tent.

Blake found herself staring at the fire. As much as she hated to admit it, when they ran from the White Fang one year ago Jaune took a really big risk because for her. Unlike Blake, Jaune had a family, a family that the White Fang could hurt. But Jaune assured her that his mom and sisters were fine but if something ever happened to them...Jaune would blame her. He would hate her with all his heart. He would probably kill her. Scratch that. He would tear her to little pieces.

Blake was slightly ashamed to admit that when she first met Jaune she had a small crush on him, but it quickly faded and was never mentioned to Jaune, not wanting to make their friendship to be awkward.

Blake stood up and stretched before walking to the tent and crawling into the tent and crawling into her sleeping bag, slowly drifting off to sleep next to her partner.

* * *

"Soft…"

Blake's eyes twitched up suddenly as a foreign feeling over came over her. Opening her eyes, Blake could see Jaune's arms firmly wrapped around her and his head buried in her breasts. Blake blushed a deep red as Jaune nuzzled deeper into her chest and pulled her closer against him.

"Jaune, get off." Blake exclaimed as she attempted to push Jaune away but gasped as Jaune pulled her closer. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but she liked the feeling of being held by Jaune. Adam was never the type to really show affection...ever...not at all. So Jaune holding her with such affection was...nice.

Blake could see the early morning sun pass through the tent and illuminate Jaune's hair. Blake smiled at her friend before running a hand through his hair but felt _something_ press against her leg, Blake suddenly came to her senses and withdrew her hand before lightly hitting Jaune's head, "Wake up moron."

Jaune awoke and recoiled instantly, "Blake, what the fuuuuu...ck."

Blake blushed, realizing Jaune's head was still partially buried in her chest and his arms were still wrapped around her at her waist. Jaune blushed as he scooted away from the brunette, "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Not my fault that even my subconscious thinks you're beautiful." Jaune said as he sat up.

"You think i'm beautiful?" Blake asked, genuinely surprised.

"Well yeah, you may be my best friend but that doesn't mean i'm going to ignore the obvious," Jaune said as he reached into a corner of the tent and pulled out a small bag of cooking supplies and another bag of food, "I'll make breakfast."

Blake followed her blonde friend and saw him building a fire in a small pit with a metal grate over the pit, the flames just barely flickering over the grate. Blake began packing up her and Jaune's sleeping bags and tore down the tent, while Jaune looked to be frying fish in one small pan while making bacon and eggs in another.

"So we're just going to ignore you groping me in my sleep?" Blake asked after she finished packing up and sat across from Jaune.

"As much as possible, yes," Jaune said into his frying panes, "In my defense, I was also asleep."

"Didn't stop you from copping a feel." Blake grumbled.

"Just wish I had been awake…" Jaune grumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"But I coulda swore you said-"

"Nothing~!" Jaune said as he handed Blake a small plate with a perfectly fried fish for the cat faunus.

Blake glared at Jaune as she devoured her fish happily while Jaune ate his bacon and eggs quickly. After they finished eating and Jaune stamped out the fire, the pair restarted their walk towards Vale and Beacon.

"I'm the world's best dragon slayer." Jaune said after a half an hour of walking.

"Dragons don't exist, Jaune."

"Yeah. Because I killed them all. You're welcome."

"Are you high or something?"

"Nooooope. I'm feeling...puckish."

"Your shamelessness and vocabulary are constantly increasing." Blake said, smiling at her partner.

"I dressed up as a priest for free pancakes...I forced Saxon to dress up in a basque and stockings after he lost a poker game. I've always been shameless Blakey." Jaune said.

"How do you even know what a basque is?" Blake asked, surprised, "Where did you even get a basque?"

"Saxon has no filter about Rio's wardrobe during sex when he's drunk...and he got them from Rio's wardrobe."

"Both of are so immature. He's twenty-three but he acts sixteen and you act twelve." Blake said, smirking at her remark.

"Correct me if i'm wrong, but, this twelve year old got to second base with you in his sleep." Jaune said, causing Blake's smirk to disappear and for the cat faunus to then realized that he may of just crossed a metaphorical line not ment to be crossed.

"Jaune…"

"Yes, Blake?" Jaune asked uncertainty.

"I'm going to kill you now."

"That's fair."

* * *

It wasn't until six hour later, on the airship from Vale to Beacon, that Blake talked to Jaune, "Head in the trash can, Jaune."

Jaune heaved as he puked up his eggs and bacon from that morning, spitting out some stomach acid as he heaving ended for the moment he looked to Blake, "First thing you say to me in six hours is 'head in the trash can'?"

Blake looked down at her book. She wasn't angry with Jaune per say, just very annoyed by his childishness and immaturity. Something that always confused Blake was his tendency to never take anything seriously, with a few exceptions. But apparently Jaune feeling her up while they slept was not one of those exceptions. Blake looked out of the corner of her eye as Jaune heaved and puked in the trash can, all the while complaining about the taste of stomach acid, she felt her annoyance with the blonde ebb away slightly and was slowly replaced by sympathy. Jaune could do almost anything she could but he couldn't conquer his motion sickness.

Blake knew her annoyance at Jaune was slightly unwarranted, this wasn't exactly the first time something like this had happened though this was the most extreme seeing as how it was usually one of them walking in on the other, seeing a gleam of skin they had never saw before, then back pedaling out of the room whist blushing. The most Blake had ever see was Jaune's ass and the most Jaune had ever see was almost all of Blake's thighs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Blake asked closed her book and rubbed Jaune's back.

"Probably." Jaune said as he spit into the trash can.

"We're almost there, so hold on a bit longer." Blake said as the airship began to descend.

"There is a god." Jaune rejoiced happily.

Blake rolled her eyes at Jaune before patting his back, "We'll be on land soon."

"Thank God." Jaune groaned, head still firmly buried in the garbage can.

"Don't be so over dramatic." Blake said as the airship docked and students began filtering off.

"We stopped? We stopped! Yes! Fuck you airship!" Jaune shouted happily as he sprinted out of the airship, his tail thrashing happily.

"What am I going to do with you?" Blake asked as she followed the blonde in a slow walk.

Blake stepped off the airship to see her partner laying on the ground, babbling happily, "Oh sweet sweet ground! I'll never leave you again!"

"Get up, you're embarrassing yourself...and me." Blake said before Jaune climbed to his feet.

"Motion sickness is more common than you realize Blakey." Jaune said, crossing his arms.

"Just like you acting like a moron." Blake groaned.

"That cuts deep Blake...really deep." Jaune muttered sarcastically.

"Can we please get to orientation without you annoying me or starting a mosh pit?" Blake asked as she crossed her arms.

"I can do one or the other Blake, i'm not god." Jaune said, his tail thrashing.

"Enjoy your mosh pit, don't kill anyone." Blake said as she began walking away.

"Blake? Blake?! Blake," Jaune shouted as the cat faunus disappeared into the crowd, "Oh no, don't leave me. What will I do without you being bitchy to me all the time?"

Jaune sighed, wondering how he'd find the auditorium. Jaune began walking towards the main building when an explosion shook the ground and Jaune whipped his head to the side to see a giant smoke cloud forming around two girls, one with black and red hair wearing a combat skirt and a red cape on the ground and one with white hair wearing a white dress and jacket, holding an open case of dust. Jaune watched as a small vial of dust rolled across the cobblestone and to his feet before bending over to pick it up.

Jaune instantly recognized the symbol on the vial and recognized the white haired girl. Weiss Schnee. Jaune strode over to the pair and heard the heiress shouting at the crimson clad girl, "Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?"

Jaune heard the crimson haired girl reply nervously, "Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

The girl in red finally snapped, "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's actually heiress," Jaune said as he walked into the two girls line of sight, off to the side slightly, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest distributors of dust on Remnant."

"Finally! Some recognition!" The heiress said smugly as Jaune tossed the dust vial in his hands up and down.

"The same company known for it's borderline Faunus slave labor and the same Weiss Schnee who has a nickname to us in the Faunus community, Ice Bitch." Jaune said as he wiggled his tail at the shocked heiress and the redhead on the ground giggled.

"Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss shouted as she snatched the vial of dust from midair and stormed away, a servant pushing her cart of luggage.

"I promise I'll make this up to you," the girl on the ground shouted to the heiress before sighing and falling back onto the ground, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's…"

"Jaune." Jaune interrupted as he offered the girl a hand.

"Ruby...weren't you that guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Nope."

Jaune waited for the short girl to respond but watched as she stared at his tail, her hands playing with the end of her skirt. Jaune sighed as he turned his body slightly and moved his tail to face the redhead, "You can touch it."

"Thank you," Ruby shouted as she carefully stoked Jaune's tail, forcing him to bite his lip to suppress any and all moans and purrs,"It's sooooooo soft."

"Yeah," Jaune choked out, finding himself enjoying the tail rub too much, "Okay that's enough."

"Awww." Ruby complained as Jaune pulled his tail away from her grasp.

"Come on, we should try to find the auditorium." Jaune said as he and the redhead set out to attend orientation.

* * *

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Jaune watched as Ozpin walked off the stage and was replaced by the platinum blonde known as Glynda Goodwitch, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

"That was about as depressing as my eighth birthday party." Jaune mused as he and Blake exited the auditorium and started making their way to the ballroom.

"I'm so glad I didn't know you before you hit puberty." Blake grumbled.

"This is exactly why no one but me hangs out with you, you're so angry and antisocial. Lock that shit down and you'd be a social butterfly." Jaune said.

"I don't need other friends...you're beyond good enough for me." Blake mumbled.

"You ever consider the option that neither of us will be on the same team? You're one of my best friends but you have to be ready for all options Bella." Jaune explained as the reached the ballroom where students were already in their pajamas and messing around or doing something before bed.

"I know Jaune." Blake said grumpily as she and Jaune threw their bags against a wall and dug out their pajamas.

Jaune silently made his way to the boys bathroom to change and when he came out he spotted Ruby, Weiss and a busty blonde, surrounding Blake who looked stoic as usual but Jaune could see right through her persona. She was genuinely nervous and anxious around the girls. Jaune could tell by ever so subtle movements of her hands and bow. Jaune channeled hours of stealth gaming and quietly snuck into his sleeping bag while at the same time, ignoring the girls to his left. Jaune could practically feel Blake's eyes baring into the his sleeping bag, into his back and into his very soul.

Jaune brushed the feeling off and sighed once the girls stopped arguing and the little section of the dance floor became bathed in darkness as Blake blew out her candle and sleep soon followed.

* * *

Jaune's eyes blinked open any he groggily sat up and saw nothing but darkness, after a moment his eyes began to adjust and sleeping forms began to appear on the ground. Without much balance, Jaune stood up, wanting to get some fresh air. Jaune exited the bathroom before pulling up a map of Beacon on his scroll, the roof would do fine. Jaune walked on unsteady feet and slowly made his way down the dark and empty hallways of Beacon. After a small flight of stairs, Jaune found himself standing on a small tier of Beacon's roof. Jaune walked to the edge and looked out at the moonlit campus and sighed, it was really beautiful.

The door slammed with a sharp metal thud and in the darkness of the roof, a small click rang and a small flame painted the rooftop orange and painted the face of the one in the shadows.

The boy was shorter than Jaune and had messy hair similar to his own but in a black with red tips similar to Ruby's, a black garrison jacket with red fur around the hood and the sleeves pulled up to halfway up his forearm covered a red V-neck that was pushed up by the black lion tail sprouting from the base of his spine, simple black pants that held a sheathed katana at the boy's left side were tucked into black and red combat boots. A cigarette hung from his mouth and a bone white Grimm mask with red flame designs covered the boy's eyes and Jaune knew who it was without a shadow of a doubt.

The lighter clicked shut and was shoved back into the boy's pocket when Jaune spoke, "Leo…"

* * *

Jaune sat in the nurse's office, holding a bag of ice over his eye while the principal called his parents...again. Jaune was all of about seven years old but he understood why he was constantly bullied, his tail. A tail like his father's that he tried to wear proudly but sometimes faltered. Jaune's short legs barely managed to touch the ground as he switched hands to hold the bag of ice on his black eye. So far, elementary school wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

"Put me down! They started it! I'm not going to just sit there and let them bully me!"

Jaune's head tilted up as the sound of a kid yelling and Jaune watched as the boy was tossed into the nurses office by a security guard, the boy scrambled to his feet instantly, "This is racial profiling!"

The boy's black and red hair was covered in mud and dirt along with all his clothes and his black lion tail, similar to Jaune's blonde one, the boy attempted to leave before the security guard pushed him back into the room and shut the door in his face.

The boy huffed as he sat on the other bed in the nurses office and cradled his right hand in his other. Jaune slowly took the bag of ice off his eye and held it out to the other lion faunus, "Here."

The black haired lion faunus looked up for the first time, "I think your eye needs it more."

"My mom will be here in a few minutes, I can get a new one when I get home." Jaune explained as he shook the bag of ice.

"Thanks," The boy said as he took the bag and held it against his bruised knuckles, "That's a nice shiner. Who gave it to you?"

"Trent. Nice bruised knuckles. Whose the reason you got those?" Jaune asked.

"Trent." The boy said with a small laugh.

"Wow. You fought back?" Jaune asked in amazement.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna let some jerk ruin my good time and if he wants to start something, i'm gonna end it."

"I'm Jaune by the way." Jaune said as he held his hand out.

"Leo," The boy said as he awkwardly shook with his left hand, "Jaune, I have the feeling this is the start of something cool."

"Me too Leo."

* * *

The cigarette glowed briefly before Leo blew smoke from the side of his mouth and removed the cigarette, "Jaune."

"It's been awhile." Jaune said, sadness filling his voice.

"One year, two months, thirteen days actually." Leo said as he flicked the cherry off his cigarette.

"Leo...i'm s-"

"I swear to God if you say 'i'm sorry' i'm going to make you swallow your teeth." Leo growled as he dropped the cigarette and snuffed out the flame with his boot.

"I'm so sorr-"

The punch came from nowhere, Leo covered the ten feet between them in a instant. Jaune fell to the rooftop, his hand's near the edge as his masked friend looked down on him. Leo reached up and gripped the mask before pulling it away, revealing his crimson eyes. His crimson eyes full of tears and pain. Jaune watched as Leo knelt in front of him, tears slowly streaming down his friend's face as he spoke softly, not wanting his voice to break, "How could you?"

"Leo…"

"Don't 'Leo' me you son of a bitch! Why?! Why would you run?! I joined the White Fang for you, because you wanted to! I killed for you, I was sickened by what I was forced to do but I stayed for you! Because you're not my best friend, you're my brother! We've known each other for ten years and what, that means nothing when you decide to up and leave!? Huh?! Say something!" Leo shouted as he grabbed the collar of Jaune's tank top, tears streaming down his face.

"I don't know Leo…" Jaune said quietly as his cobalt eyes filled with tears of his own.

Leo fell back and sat with one arm on his knee and one arm behind him, bracing himself up, "You're my brother."

"I know…"

"I would have left with you in a heartbeat."

"I know…"

"Then why?!"

"Because I was already so scared to run myself, I didn't want to put you through that…"

"You're so fucking stupid Arc." Leo said as tears continued to roll down his face.

"I know…" Jaune muttered as tears ran down his own face, "Please don't hate me…"

Leo looked up at his friend and gave him a small, sad smile, "I can't hate you...I tried, but I can't hate my family."

Jaune smiled at the fellow lion faunus, "I love you bro...no homo."

Leo laughed as he fell back and laid down, looking at the stars, "Love you too homie...no homo."

"So you're out?" Jaune asked, gazing at the stars.

"Gone like a freight train." Leo said simply as he set his mask on the rooftop.

"So how's Blake?"

"Blakey."

"Bitchy and sassy?"

"It's like you have a built in dictionary for me."

"We've known each other since we were seven, i'd be worried if I didn't." Leo said before he reached into one of the pockets of his garrison jacket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, then sat up, his legs dangling off the roofs edge.

Jaune sat up and scooted next to his friend as the black haired lion faunus stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lite it, "Gimme one."

"Figured you'd quit." Leo said as he removed a cigarette from the pack and handed it to Jaune.

"I have one every once in awhile," Jaune said as he put the cigarette between his lips, "Light?"

Leo reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his black lighter with a red lion emblem on it before flicking it open, Leo's eyes glowed orange-ish as the small flame became a small rope of flames that reached up to Jaune's cigarette, lighting it. Leo flicked the lighter shut causing the flame to disappear and Jaune to laugh, "Remember when you discovered your semblance and we thought it was the coolest thing?"

"Yeah, it was my tenth birthday and your mom decided that you should throw a party for me," Leo said before taking a drag of his cigarette, "After our moms and your sisters and you had sung Happy Birthday to me, I went to blow out the candles but instead the flames shot into the air and set off the fire alarm."

Jaune laughed at the memory, "Yeah and you almost burnt down my house."

"Yeah, probably shouldn't have done that but hey, hindsight is twenty-twenty."

"Yeah, and Rise kissed you then proceeded to blush and run to her room." Jaune laughed, after a drag of his cigarette, at the mention of his little sister by two years.

"Wonder how she's doin." Leo muttered before Jaune punched him in the shoulder.

"Touch her and i'll touch you...that came out wrong."

"Or did it?" Leo asked as he flicked the cherry off his cigarette.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"You're the one who brought it up!"

"You're such an asshole." Jaune groaned before taking a drag.

"But i'm your asshole." Leo reasoned as he finished off his cigarette and flicked it over the edge, sending it plummeting in Beacon's courtyard.

"Let's keep it that way bro," Jaune said as a cool breeze ruffled his pajamas and blew the cherry of his cigarette, "So what are you gonna do now?"

Leo sighed as he leaned back onto the palms of his hands, "Dunno. Might take work on a whaling ship in Mistral, my cousin says it pays nicely."

"Leo...could I ask a favor?"

"What's up, Jay?" Leo asked as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

"Could you go back to Villa?" Jaune asked.

"Home? Why would I go back home? It's safer without us there."

"I'm not too sure. The White Fang won't exactly be happy with three deserters so i'd feel better with you there for my sisters and our moms." Jaune explained to the other lion faunus.

Leo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Guess my whaler will wait, but i'm staying hidden. It's better they don't know i'm there. I'll grab a job and apartment on the east side I guess."

"Thank you so much man."

"Don't mention it Arc," Leo said as he stood up, the toes of his boots hanging off the edge of the roof, "And what are you going to do, stay here and become some hero?"

"That's the plan. Aren't you the one who says 'you have to turn the bad into the good and the good into the fucking great'?" Jaune asked as Leo stuck another cigarette in his mouth and lit it.

Leo chuckled before he looked down at his friend, "This is good for you Jaune, the world could always use more heroes."

Jaune laughed for a moment before realising that he was laughing alone, Jaune looked at the edge and saw no one. Jaune's head whipped around the rooftop, searching for his friend to find no one. Jaune let out a small laugh, "Fake laugh...real pain…"

* * *

 **AN: Wow...one hundred and twenty two follows from the first chapter. That's crazy you guys and so amazing. This chapter seems kinda weird I know but it was more to hammer down Jaune's past and his feels to Blake at this current time and I also have most of the story planed out oddly enough, which is strange seeing as how i'm the king of doing things half cocked. So guys review telling me what you thought and make sure to follow and favorite to stay updated on the story. Stay cool everyone and live out loud.**

 **EDIT: Just wanted to clarify that Leo is a minor character who will only show up every once in awhile.**


	3. 003: The Discovery That Lions Can't Fly

003

The Discovery That Lions Can't Fly

* * *

Jaune was never a morning person and the morning of his entrance exams to Beacon were no different. Jaune felt his shoulder being shaken through his sleeping back, most likely from Blake, but Jaune didn't even groan as he rolled away from his shaker and immediately felt the heel of a boot grind into his ribs; cause Jaune to yelp as he rolled away from his shaker-slash-booter.

Tearing his sleeping bag open, Jaune was face to face with a fully dressed Blake who was glaring at him sourly, "That's for leaving me to deal with those three last night."

"I deserve that." Jaune gasped as he grabbed at his ribs.

"That's right. You do." Blake hissed before strutting away, her hips swaying in a way that practically forced him to watch them.

"I hate to see you go but I love to watch you leave." Jaune muttered before shaking his head and slapping his cheeks, "No Jaune, bad Jaune, Blake's are friends, not food."

Jaune stood up, pulled out his gear before packing up and making his way to the locker room and changing. The lion faunus quickly made his way to his locker and stowed his duffel bag before pulling out Crocea Mors and his throwing knives before strapping the weapons to his body.

"My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" Jaune heard Ruby say from a few locker rows back.

Jaune smiled as he walked backwards towards the sound of a girl who was apparently her sister say, "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous?" Jaune asked as he leaned against the locker behind the blonde girl from last night, who was apparently Yang and also Ruby's sister.

"Exactly!" Ruby said as she gestured to the grinning lion faunus.

"Jaune Arc, don't believe we've met." Jaune said to Yang, a girl with very long blonde hair and excellent "assets" that put Blake's to shame.

"Yang," The supple blonde said with a smile, "I'm Ruby's older sister."

"I got that from the whole." Jaune made a gesture to the two girls and then made a gesture of two people arguing with his hands.

"Very funny pussy cat," Yang said as she punched the lion faunus's shoulder, "So wait, weigh in on something for me."

"Yang do not drag him into this!" Ruby demanded as she charged Yang, only to be stopped by a hand on her forehead by her sister.

"I just want his opinion. So Jaune, do you think a shy person like my sister should take this opportunity to break out of her shell and meet some new people instead of just sticking with what's familiar?" Yang asked casually, Ruby still attempting to tackle the taller girl.

"I mean, there's four bodies to a team. No reason you can't do both." Jaune reasoned with shrug.

"You're really not helping me here, Jauney." Yang deadpanned as Ruby continued swinging her arms in an attempt to hit Yang.

"You asked for my opinion," Jaune said simply as he pushed off the lockers and waved, "Hurry up, initiation starts in less than ten."

Jaune walked down the locker room hallway, lockers at both sides, before he heard to female voices and began to slow down as he recognized one of them, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Weiss Schnee's voice was a mixture of nails on a chalkboard and stuck up bitch, but the other voice, Pyrrha, was much more...composed, calm and a bit old fashioned, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss suggested just before Jaune walked past the girls and gave a short laugh.

"No thanks Ice Queen." Jaune called back.

"Just who do you think you are?" Weiss asked, her voice boiling with anger.

Jaune turned on a dime and walked back to the two girls and smiled at the girls, "Jaune Arc, lion faunus, dreamboat, swordsman, excellent with a sniper rifle when the situation calls for it."

"And I don't believe I know you," Jaune said as he lightly held Pyrrha's hand and kissed the back of it., "Jaune Arc. Pleasure to meet you."

"P-Pyrrha Nikos. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Pyrrha said with a light blush as Jaune pulled away and Weiss snorted.

"Oh, you can't expect me to believe you don't know who she is." Weiss said snidely causing Jaune to let loose a fake gasp as he leaned back against the locker beside Pyrrha.

"I honestly don't." Jaune admitted but he let his mind wandered. Was she an actress? Wouldn't surprise him, the girl was beautiful and he never really watched movies or TV. Kinda difficult to hit up a theater or get cable when you live in the middle of a forest in an inn for Huntsmen.

"This is Pyrrha-" Weiss began.

"Hello again." Pyrrha interrupted with a smile and a wave.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Cool. I beat down drunk Huntsmen in a inn." Jaune said sarcastically as he scratched the back of his head.

Weiss scoffed, "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

"Cool. I got second place in a video game tournament, like once." Jaune said with a laugh.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" Weiss shouted as she waved her arm's dramatically out of anger.

"I usually try to keep my breakfast high protein," Jaune smiled, "But that's cool, I thought they only did that for star athletes and cartoon characters."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha explained.

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Glynda Goodwitch's voice blared over the intercom.

"Looks like that's our que," Jaune said as he bounced off the locker and bowed as he walked backwards, "Ladies."

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha called out, causing Jaune to laugh as he walked away.

"Likewise!"

* * *

"What was up with all the flirting?" Blake asked, seemingly appearing next to Jaune out of thin air.

"Harmless flirting, just for fun and i'm just trying to get under that Ice Bitch's skin." Jaune confessed with a chuckle.

"It's not right to lead a girl on like that, Jaune." Blake said, glaring at her blonde friend.

"I'm not leading her on, Blake. It was one bout of flirting." Jaune said as they trudged up a grass covered hill to find themselves at Beacon Cliff, with the entire Emerald Forest stretching out over the land beneath the cliffs.

The Cliffs had tiles of some sort, lining the edge of the cliff, all with Beacon's symbols. Multiple students were on scattered tiles, while Ozpin and Glynda stood near the center of the cliffs and Jaune looked to Blake, "Grab a tile I guess."

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin explained after every first year student had found a tile.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.' Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today_." Glynda said calmly.

"What? Ohhh…" Ruby exclaimed from her place next to Jaune.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin explained before Ruby groaned loudly.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin said, really getting everyone's attention and throwing them for a loop.

"Whaaaaaat?!" Ruby shouted.

"See? I told you-" A girl down the line began to say before being interrupted by Ozpin continuing his speech.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die."

"Great. I love dying." Jaune mumbled, causing Ruby to nervously giggle.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked, taking a sip from his mug.

"Yo." Jaune said as he raised his hand.

" _Good_! Now, take your positions." Ozpin called as all the first year students prepared for take off, all students but Jaune.

"Ozpin? Sir? Question," Jaune said getting Ozpin's attention, "So, what exactly is the landing strategy?"

"You will have to develop your own, Mr. Arc." Ozpin explained as Jaune saw Weiss' tile launch her into the air, into the forest, acting as a springboard.

"Ah. I see." Jaune admitted nervously. Jaune had multiple semblances at his command...but he didn't have a flying one.

"This is gonna suck." Jaune muttered dryly as he heard Yang yelling excitedly as she was launched into the air.

Ruby was launched into the air and Jaune deadpanned at Ozpin, "This is bullsh **IIIIIIIIITTTTTT**."

Ozpin sipped from his mug and watched as Jaune was launched into the air, spinning head over heel, shouting and swearing at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Jaune had the tendency to overreact to things, even little things, but Jaune was not over reacting when he was contemplating his entire life as he spun head over heel. Jaune currently had four semblances in his rotation and none of them particularly stopped falling to his death unfortunately.

As Jaune began to enter the top of the tree coverage, he felt his direction suddenly change and felt heard a sharp thud as he suddenly stopped falling. Jaune glanced around and noticed that he was in the higher, more loosely packed branches of the Emerald Forest. He also noticed that he was pinned to a tree trunk via a red and bronze javelin and heard a faint, "I'm sorry."

Jaune sighed as he tried to pull the javelin out of the trunk and groaned as he failed, "This is gonna be my whole afternoon isn't it?"

* * *

Blake trudged through the undergrowth of the Emerald Forest with a determined look on her face, "Where on earth could Jaune be?"

Blake continued her trek north, hoping she'd run into Jaune on the way to the temple. Blake's cat ears twitched at the sounds of a fight, gun shots, definitely not Jaune. Unfortunately for Blake, the fighting was north.

Blake began to skirt around the sounds of fighting, through the treeline she could see Yang, the blonde who had bugged her last night, fighting two Ursa. Only one of which was still alive. The blondes normally lilac eye were a fiery red as she shouted at the living Grimm, "What! You want some, too?!"

Blake was perfectly happy lying in wait but a deep, predatoristic, part of her almost forced her to draw Gambol Shroud from her back, she wanted to kill the Grimm. She rushed out of the tree cover and buried the blade into the beast's back, causing it to fall forward and unfortunately take her with it. Not according to plan. Blake stood and sheathed Gambol Shroud before making a critical mistake that was, unfortunately, written into her very being. She looked up to make sure Yang was okay.

"I coulda taken him." Yang said to her new partner while Blake was internally cringing at her own mistake.

"Damn." Blake swore under her breath as her partner began to talk to her.

* * *

" _How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got nowhere to run  
The night goes on_"

Jaune sighed as he finished his verse and gave up his efforts to free himself for the moment.

"God...i've been up here for, like, fifteen minutes. Please either strike my ass down or send me a savior. Preferably a cute one." Jaune whined as he kicked his legs against the tree.

Jaune hung in the tree for a few moments before he hears the sound of snapping twigs and the sounds of a girl muttering about the branches. After a few more seconds, Jaune was looking down at Weiss Schnee, who was also looking up at him. Jaune turned his head skyward, " **I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A THIRD OPTION ASSHOLE!** "

Weiss spun on her heels and trudged back into the brush and Jaune sighed as he looked to the javelin, "Welp buddy, looks like we're gonna be together for a bit longer."

"Jaune," A rather old fashioned voice asked from below Jaune. The blonde lion faunus looked down to see Pyrrha Nikos smirking up at him, "Do you have a spot open for a partner?"

"Help me down and you'll win the grand prize off having a dauntless, lion faunus as a partner and potential man slave if you play your cards right." Jaune said, causing the fiery haired girl to laughed as she held her hand out and the javelin dislodged itself and floated to her hand.

As Jaune plummeted to the ground, his eyes locked with Pyrrha and the emerald eyed girl gasped as the lion faunus's cobalt eyes flashed emerald like her own for a few seconds before returning to normal. Jaune landed on all fours and Pyrrha gasped, "I'm sorry."

" _Looting complete…"_

"It's fine. I'm a lion remember? Cats always land on their feet," Jaune said as he stood and bowed to Pyrrha, "My fair lady, you have saved my sanity and possibly my life one day."

"Your life? How is that?" Pyrrha asked as Jaune rose and smiled at Pyrrha.

"I have a very particular semblance, Pyrrha. You'll see it in action eventually." Jaune explain as a thought occurred to him. The lion faunus reached around and grabbed his hood and pulled it into the front of his face and groaned before tossing it back, "Dammit. There's a hole now."

"I'm sorry." Pyrrha apologized, as she walked behind Jaune and examined the hood, "I can fix this hole when we get to our dorm."

"Thank you," Jaune said with a smile as he turned and talked to Pyrrha directly, "That means a lot, i've had this hoodie since I was sixteen. Miracle it still fits me as well as it does."

"Was it given to you by someone special?" Pyrrha asked as the two teens began their wall north.

"One of my best friends. She gave it to me for my birthday." Jaune explained, mentally reliving his sixteenth birthday when Blake had given him his hoodie and Adam had given him his knives and had gotten him drunk for the first time. Something a lot of people have forgotten is that Adam wasn't always bloodthirsty.

"She?" Pyrrha asked as they navigated the undergrowth.

"Blake? Ya know, long black hair, bow, always has a book out."

"I think I saw her last night, she was reading before bed yes?"

"That's Blake. We've been friends since I was about...thirteen, she was one of the few humans who didn't denounce me on the spot." Jaune lied, he _had_ known Blake since he was thirteen but the rest of it was in fact a well crafted lie that Blake and Jaune told everyone but two people.

Saxon and Rio weren't stupid which lead to Blake and Jaune's past not staying hidden for too long. The faunus didn't really stop to consider why they hadn't been kicked to the curb and we're simply grateful that the couple hadn't kicked them out.

"Four years. Quite a long time to know someone." Pyrrha muttered.

"Well hey, when we graduate from here we'll have known each other four years." Jaune said, receiving a bright smile from Pyrrha.

"I suppose so." Pyrrha said, her smile staying in tact.

"Come on. Let's keep going." Jaune said as they continued their trek through the undergrowth.

* * *

Blake and her new partner Yang, stepped out into a clearing that revealed a circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects. Yang looked to her ebony haired partner, "Think this is it?"

Blake gave Yang a disbelieving look before she walked down the hill and her partner followed her to the temple. The pair's shoes clicked across the stone as the examined the "artifacts".

"Chess pieces?" Blake asked as she examined the black king. Blake smiled fondly for a moment while she looked at the king, Jaune played chess. She had watched him play chess for hours with Saxon, the two men had the tendency to play late into the night on slow days at the inn.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang observed, looking around at podiums where the pieces sat.

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

* * *

"Think this is it?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha stood outside the mouth of a dark cave.

"I'm not quite sure." Pyrrha admitted.

"Probably not, he did say temple not crypt or the location of my eighth birthday." Jaune said receiving a strange look from Pyrrha.

"What happened on your eighth birthday?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's keep going," Jaune said as he turned and began walking away, closely followed by Pyrrha before an ear piercing screech erupted from behind the two, "Run."

* * *

Yang approached one of the relics before picking it up and showing the gold knight to Blake, "How bout a cute little pony?"

Blake smirked, "Sure."

The two girls stood in the center of the temple and Yang spoke as she tossed up the knight piece and caught it, "That wasn't too hard!"

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake said as she gazed into the forest, wondering if Jaune had come here before here or would come after.

* * *

"Pyrrha! Run faster!" Jaune shouted as he and Pyrrha freeran through the dense undergrowth with a massive Death Stalker on their tail that had burst of of the cave they had almost went into.

"Where are we going?!" Pyrrha shouted back as she and Jaune ran side by side.

"Uh...North! There will be others at the temple!" Jaune said as he and Pyrrha suddenly changed directions and heard the sound of the Death Stalker crashing into a large tree.

"Think that hurt it," Jaune asked before another ear shattering shriek erupted behind them and the stomping of the Death Stalker continued, "Guess not!"

* * *

"Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Blake looked up to see a red and black blur hurtling towards them and heard Yang gasp, "Is that Ru-"

The busty blonde grunted as the blur crashed into her and Blake suppressed a smile as she realized it was in fact Ruby, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

"I…"

Blake's head snapped away from Yang as she heard multiple crashing and watched as a Ursa came out of the treeline, claws swiping wildly before a pink blast of energy is seen and the Ursa toppled to the ground.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW," a orange haired, pink wearing girl shouted as she was seen on the Grimm's back before she rolled off the beast's back, and groaned, "Awwww... It's broken."

A black haired boy stumbled out of the treeline and leaned against the dead Grimm, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again."

The black haired boy looked up to see that Nora has disappeared and frantically began looking around for her to see here holding a golden chess piece while chanting about being the queen of a castle, "Nora!"

Nora saluted as she held her rook piece in her other hand and smiled, "Coming, Ren!"

Blake watched as the girl skipped back to the tired boy, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

Yang and Ruby had both risen and Yang opened her arm's to Ruby, "Ruby!"

"Yang!"

"Nora!" The orange haired girl shouted as she got between the two sisters.

"Heeellllpppppp!" A familiar voice shouted as Blake turned to the right to see Jaune and the redhead he had been flirting with run out of the forest with a Death Stalker right behind them. Blake knew he'd be fine. Hoped so at least.

* * *

 **AN: I liked writing this one. I think i'm gonna put this into the rotation of writing but I might have this stay on the back burner. I don't know yet. School starts in a couple days unfortunately but i'll still write as much as possible. I have other stories for you guys to read and catch up on if i'm gone for too long. Spectre which will end up as a harem or Lancaster, Arc Among Thieves (it is a play on honor among thieves) which is also Lancaster, and Lost in the Flames...which is a harem and possibly the one I have the most fun writing. Follow and favorite to stay up to date on the story and leave a review telling me what you thought about the chapter. Stay cool everyone and live out loud.**

 **P.S. If I keep writing Jaune like this has a small chance of become a JaunexBlakexPyrrha story but probably not. I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**


	4. 004: The Ghost and The Darkness

004

The Ghost and The Darkness

* * *

Jaune had been in some odd situations throughout his life, one time he dressed as a nun for free pancakes with Saxon. Once he walked in on Blake when she was "reading" Ninjas of Love...alone...under copious amounts of blankets; he hadn't seen anything, but the things he heard were permanently ingrained into his brain. Once he even got caught attempting to make out with a Beowulf while he was drunk off his ass.

But this situation, being chased around by a larger than average Deathstalker with Pyrrha Nikos while one of his best friends and four other people just watched, was by far the strangest and also the least fun. Jaune never really fought many Grimm back in the White Fang and never really learned how till he and Blake shacked up at Adventurer's Hall, it turns out that Saxon and Rio had spent four years at Haven, Mistral's version of Beacon, before opening the inn. Jaune remembered how whenever business got slow Saxon or Rio would take a Huntsmen job to supplement their income but really, they just wanted a quiet life in the forest with their family. The blonde found himself missing them already, which wasn't exactly a thought he should be having when he was being chased by a giant death scorpion.

Jaune dive rolled as the Deathstalker's claw snapped at him, almost cutting the lion faunus in two and causing Jaune to screech out, "Blake! Help me! Blake!"

"Just kill it like Saxon taught us!" Blake shouted as she cupped her hands around her mouth where they acted like a megaphone, but didn't at all hide her smirk as Jaune and the redhead avoided the Grimm.

Jaune groaned, Saxon had always just said hit it till it dies. He couldn't kill this thing by himself...or could he. That question was answered when the Deathstalker bitch slapped him across the glade he and Pyrrha had been running around in an attempt to tire out the Deathstalker. Jaune grunted as he slammed into a large oak tree, now he was pissed, no one bitch slaps Jaune Arc in front of attractive woman and lives to tell the tale. Except Saxon...and Rio...and Blake…and Leo, but besides them, no one!

Jaune stood and growled, feeling his tail twitch as he bared his teeth ever so slightly. Blake had gotten very good at hiding her faunus side, her animal emotions and desires, but Jaune never had to do that. He was content with everyone knowing he was a lion faunus, he didn't want to hide who he was, he didn't want to be stuck in a cage. Sure, he could deal with the discomfort of having his tail down his pant leg, but that wouldn't really be living. Jaune wanted to live, he wanted to release the beast.

So he did.

Jaune reached down to his thigh and gripped his three throwing knives, before they were really only used for slowing human opponents down but now that he had access to a semblance like Polarity; he had an idea. Jaune tossed the three knives into the air in front of him, where they spun end over end before stopping after being surrounded by a yellow energy and after Jaune's eyes began to glow a brilliant emerald green. Jaune flicked his hand forward and the knives rocketed forward, towards the Deathstalker that was currently engaged with Pyrrha and two others from the group while Blake ran away from a giant Nevermore with Ruby, Yang and Weiss Schnee.

The Deathstalker screeched as the knives impaled themselves into the Grimm's beady red eyes, Pyrrha's head whipped to the side just before the green faded from Jaune's eyes and he charged forward, "Follow them! Strength in numbers!"

Pyrrha simply nodded before following him and the stoic boy followed without complaint while the orange haired girl saluted Jaune before following after him, the group ran for a while before arriving at a stone bridge with massive stone columns along the side of it that expanded over a deep chasm, a stone bridge that lead to the cliff where Ozpin awaited his students to return with their relic, a stone bridge where Jaune saw his best friend fight a giant black chicken from Hell along with a twelve year old, a bombshell blonde and a cold heartless bitch whose biggest problems was the fact she's shorter and flatter than the twelve year old and her experience with minorities didn't extend past taking her skinny soy vanilla latte from the faunus who worked the drive-through window at the coffee shop…

And people said Jaune shouldn't come to Beacon…

Jaune spun to see the Deathstalker was hot on their trail albeit a lot slower, most likely using it's other senses to follow them. Jaune reached out, his eyes shining emerald as the knives rocketed back to him before the Deathstalker let loose a blood curdling screech. The orange haired girl smiled as she held her warhammer at the ready, "Got a plan fearless leader?"

Of course he did. It was a plan formed by a man much more skilled than him, a plan specially formulated to destroy Deathstalkers. Jaune drew and raised his Corcea Mors towards the sun as a smile painted his face and his tail lashed in excitement, " **HIT IT TILL IT DIES!** "

* * *

Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark," Ozpin said as Beacon's student body watched the forming of the brand new team, "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!"

The auditorium rumbled with applause as CRDL walked off the stage as Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora padded up the steps onto the stage. Jaune spotted Blake watching him out of the corner of his eye before the biggest of the new team, shouldered him and almost caused him to lose his balance. Great, a racist.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR," Ozpin announced, applause filling the auditorium as Nora hugged Ren and a panicked look was plastered onto the stoic boy's face, "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Dickwholaunchedmeintothewoods say what?" Jaune asked curiously as he leaned forward as his voice was drowned by the sound of applause.

"Congratulations young man." Ozpin said with a smile.

Jaune laughed awkwardly, this was a mistake. Jaune wasn't a leader. In the White Fang, Adam had always led him and Blake and when he went on hunts around Adventurer's Hall to keep Grimm away, he always let Saxon or Rio take point. He was far from a leader, Jaune slowly backed up, he needed to get out of here. He needed to run, to get away, to breathe. Jaune began to turn around before of the corner of his eyes saw Blake, smiling at him. Jaune found his breath evening out, he didn't quite understand why but Blake's smile calmed him down enough so that he could manage to get off the stage with his team without running.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long," He motioned to the four girls who mown stood on the stage, "The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

Jaune clapped as Yang suddenly hugged Ruby, lifting the small girl off the ground as Schnee looked absolutely shocked and appalled at Ozpin's decision. Jaune felt a rush at the girl's distress, it didn't make up for everything his race had been put through but the little victories had to count for something.

* * *

Blake tossed and turned in her new bed as the light sounds of Ruby snoozing were drowned out by Yang's snoring, she should have accepted Weiss' offer for earplugs. Darkness blanketed the room while only a small sliver of moonlight made it's way through the curtains, giving her something to stare at. She couldn't sleep. Something felt missing, something important.

Blake couldn't read unfortunately, a flashlight might wake up someone from her team and a candle wouldn't be enough for the thick darkness that surrounded team RWBY. She doubted she could even read, she had zero focus on anything other than thinking about what was missing. What was it?

Jaune.

Blake sighed softly, of course it was Jaune. She'd slept next to him every night for the past year and a half, she had become dependent on his presence. His soft snores, the way his tail wrapped around her wrist or ankle, the way he whimpered when he was having a nightmare or the way he smiled when he was having a good dream. She had began to need all of that.

God, she was pathetic. Even when they weren't on the same team or even in the same room he was annoying her. Blake sighed, she'd just have to wait till she fell asleep. It wouldn't take that long right?

* * *

Jaune couldn't sleep. He felt like a major part of his night time ritual was missing. Was it Blake telling him to move over because he was taking up half of her sideboard the bed? Was it Blake slapping him whenever his hands slipped and accidentally touched places not meant to be touched by friends? Was it Blake humming softly as she read her most recent to novel to him, seeing as how he detested reading but enjoyed Blake's voice? Yes, no, maybe so.

All Jaune knew, was that he couldn't sleep. Jaune sighed as he set his head back against the roof, the same tier of roofing where he met Leo the night before. Jaune groaned, Leo, how could he have done that to Leo? Jaune claimed Leo was like his brother but abandoned him because of what? Blake? She's a big girl, she could have survived on her own. He had practical forced Leo to join the White Fang with him and how did he pay back his "brother"? He abandoned him. Left him to the wolves.

Jaune wasn't entirely sure Leo completely forgave him, he wouldn't be surprised if the dark haired lion faunus harbored a small bit of resentment towards him. He wouldn't blame Leo either. He needed to find a way to make it right? Jaune couldn't help but wonder what said, "Sorry that I thought with my smaller head and chased Blake and didn't ask you to run with us."

Chocolates? No, Leo hated sweets. Flowers? No, Leo wasn't a pansy. A card? He'd probably just kick Jaune's ass on principle alone for that one. Jaune huffed, sending the hair that had fallen over his eyes in all manners of directions, Leo had always been difficult to buy gifts for and the circumstances for this one made it that much more difficult. Why couldn't Leo just like sweets? Hell, some part of Jaune deserved his hate. After everything he has done to Leo, he definitely deserved it.

"Looks like you're deep in thought."

Jaune yelped in pure fear as he bolted up and spun around to see Leo standing in the same spot he had been the night before, beside the metal door with a lite cigarette in his mouth, "Never do that again!"

"Why?" Leo asked before he took a drag of his cigarette, illuminating his face and hair as he exhaled smoke.

"Because I was so scared I thought I was about to go visit my father!" Jaune shouted as he stood, realizing that Leo was in different clothing than the day before. He was now wearing a black, leather jacket with a black fur collar and a white V-neck underneath. He also wore dark blue, denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket, and black boots. He also wore a silver ring on his right ring finger, "What's up with the clothes?"

"When you're crossing into a Kingdom where you're legally legally dead, it doesn't hurt to change up your look." Leo said before he flicked his cigarette off the roof and Jaune watched as the lit butt, spun through the air before bursting into flames on Leo's command.

"You had been wearing those clothes once you were thirteen," Jaune said before grinned at the shorter lion faunus, "Not your fault you haven't grown since then."

"Oh, you can go suck the fattest of dicks," Leo muttered as he walked forward and crashed down next to Jaune, "And i've grown two inches since I was thirteen...so bite me."

"Am I attempting to suck my dick or biting you? I can't do both, Leo." Jaune said before Leo promptly punched him in the shoulder, sending the lion faunus over and onto the roof floor.

"Cut the shit, Arc. I came to see how the initiation went, I heard that Beacon's initiation was brutal." Leo muttered as he leaned back onto the palms of his hands, cool wind making his black and crimson hair dance.

"I was launched into a forest full of killer Grimm and forced to be partners with the first person I see." Jaune groaned, even before he and Blake had come to Beacon they heard how rough Beacon's initiation was from the Huntsmen who passed through the inn. Turns out they sugar coated it.

"Jesus, what's he gonna do when you graduate? Set you on fire?"

"Probably."

* * *

Blake wasn't spying.

She was just worried for Jaune.

She wasn't spying.

She wasn't watching him talk to Leo because she had become fed up with laying down and decided just talking to Jaune would be enough for her to go to sleep. She wasn't watching him talk to Leo because she had knocked on his door and got no response where she then picked the lock on his door to find every member of JNPR sleeping except Jaune.

She wasn't spying on him.

That'd be ridiculous.

She was just concerned for Jaune. He was talking to Leo. _Leo_! A White Fang Agent who specializes in stealth and mass fighting. She couldn't believe that after all the work they put into hiding the White Fang found them the second they came to Beacon, if Jaune made it out alive they'd have to leave. Wait, they were doing something.

Both Jaune and Leo had climbed to their feet and had dropped into boxing positions and Blake watched from the shadows of the roof as the two lions began to fight. But there was something different, odd, Jaune laughed. Jaune laughed as Leo flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. He laughed as Leo uppercutted him. He laughed as Leo swept him off his feet and he collided with the stone of the roof. But something that confused Blake even further happened, Leo laughed. Leo laughed as Jaune kneed him in the face. Leo laughed as Jaune punched him hard enough to possibly loosen some teeth. Leo laughed as Jaune headbutted him.

"What the hell?" Blake whispered to herself as the lion faunus fought, trading blows with each other. It wasn't even a fight, more of a contest of pain. As if they were competing to see who could survive the most pain before tapping out. She needed to hear what they were saying, she needed to get closer.

Blake snuck through the shadows as the two teens kept fighting, still trading blows, but to Blake it wasn't much of a contest. She knew Leo would win, the katana he had always worn at his side was just for show, Leo was a brawler and Jaune was a swordsman. This fight was over before it started but all things considered, Blake was surprised to see that Jaune had a very high pain threshold. They weren't using aura to strengthen their blows or make them lethal, it was as simple as a normal fist fight between two people without Aura.

"Okay okay, I quit!" Jaune shouted from his odd position of kneeling while having Leo's legs wrapped around his neck and head as the darker lion faunus's fist froze mid-punch with his shoulder blades on the ground with the rest on his body suspended in air

"Ha! Stuff it, Arc." Leo muttered after punching Jaune one time before he unwrapped his legs and rolled back and into a crouch.

"Ow." Jaune groaned and he climbed to his feet and Leo soon followed, they both looked worse for the wear, Leo's clothes were dusty and now his jeans had a few rips on them and Jaune's pajamas were in tatters.

Both the faunus sported new bruises Leo's were mostly centralized on his face while Jaune's seemed to pepper his entire body, his revealed body seeing as how his tank top was basically strings hanging off him and his shorts were basically rags. Blake couldn't help but stare at all the bruises...yeah...the bruises.

Jaune laughed slightly as he winced, "And here I thought I needed to give you a gift to clear the slate, turns out you just had to kick my ass."

"Well, i'm heading home tomorrow morning so I figured i'd see you again before I left Vale in my rearview." Leo said as he dusted off his jacket and jeans, pulling a crushed pack of cigarettes out of his inner jacket pocket before sighing and tossing them over the edge.

"Look after our moms and my sisters." Jaune commanded, his tone changing in a way that sent chills up her spine. She didn't know Jaune could sound so...serious. So protective.

"I will, Jaune," Leo said with a carefree smile, "You look after Blake, she needs you more than I ever did."

What? Blake sputtered in the darkness, thankful that her faunus vision was perfect in the dark so that she could see as Jaune's skin turned bright red in embarrassment, why was he embarrassed?

"But if ever need me, call." Jaune said, earning a frown from Leo, who reached into his pocket and pulled out his scroll.

"I will, once I get your new number." Leo deadpanned causing Jaune to chuckle awkwardly, Jaune and Blake had gotten new scrolls after they left the White Fang to prevent them from being tracked.

Jaune rattled off a numbers before chuckling and rubbing the back of his head, "...Listen, i'm still sorry for what I did and I know there's no real wa-"

"Stop," Leo demanded before his crimson eyes softened and he smiled, "I did way too much meditating and ate way too many weird plants to be as cool with what you did as I am now and I won't have you ruin it by talking."

Jaune smiled and Blake remembered, they were friends. Jaune and Leo had entered the White Fang together as friends, family. Leo smiled as he began walking backwards towards the edge of the roof and gave Jaune a mock two fingered salute that turned into a peace sign, "Later, Jaune. Later, Blake!"

Blake froze and stiffened as Leo fell off the roof and Jaune spun around and narrowed his eyes to see Blake hiding inside shadows of the roof, casted off by the moonlight above them, "Blake?"

Blake huffed, of course he had seen her in the shadows. Blake stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed under her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Jaune, "Mind explaining why Leo was here and why you didn't tell me?"

"He defected." Blake was shell-shocked. Leo Ignis defected from the White Fang? No, he was a loyalist through and through. The things she had seen him do, there's no way he could detect.

"He's a liar." Blake insisted, taking a step closer to the lion faunus.

"Leo wouldn't lie about defecting, Blake." Jaune insisted as he also took a step closer, feeling his anger swell in his chest. Leo was his brother, he wouldn't lie to Jaune. And he didn't care who insulted Leo, he would make sure they'd never do it again.

"He's a loyalist! You saw the things he did, the people whose skin he melted off their bones!" Blake shouted in Jaune's face, she was seeing red, how could Jaune be so stupid?

"He did them for me!"

"W-what?" Blake asked, not able stop herself from stuttering. Blake wasn't sure why she stuttered, because of what Jaune had said or because of the fact he shouted at Blake; something he never did despite Blake doing it herself more than enough.

"Leo joined the White Fang and killed, because I asked him to…" Jaune muttering before he sat in the rooftop and held his head in his hands, "He didn't want to, he was all for equality but he didn't want to hurt people…not like I did."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Blake asked as she crouched down near Jaune and placed her hand against his shoulder.

Jaune shot up, anger brimming his eyes as he began pacing back and forth, "Because i'm a fucking monster, Blake! I threatened Leo! I threatened his mother! I abandoned the single person who has always had my back! Why doesn't he hate me?"

"Jaune, I-" Blake began before standing and watching as Jaune continued his pacing, slowly and slowly becoming more unstable, "I'm so sorry, Jaune."

"You should have iced me two and a half years ago…"

Blake gasped, she knew the exact situation Jaune was talking about, an incident when there was a mole in their chapter of the White Fang and Jaune was a prime suspect and was almost executed by Blake.

Anger flooded Blake and before she knew it, she lashed out. Her hand whipped across Jaune face, leaving jagged cuts from her nails on his cheek. Blake couldn't stop herself as she lashed out again, his other cheek now with matching cuts. Jaune blinked as he held his red cheek and Blake glared at him, "Don't you _dare_ say that. I would have been lost without you, Jaune."

"You're a big girl, Blake. You would have figured it out." Jaune shot back, still cradling his slapped cheek.

"Who says I would have defected without you? Who says I would have had the courage to do it without you?" Blake asked as he stepped closer to Jaune, speaking up at him.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Blake. You've always done what you wanted, i've just been along for the ride." Jaune growled, his tail thrashing as Blake's bow twitched sporadically.

"I can't deal with you when you're like this." Blake stated, storming off while muttered something that Jaune couldn't hear, Jaune was pretty sure she was calling him all manners of names.

"Yeah, that's right. Run. Just like you always do." Jaune muttered to himself, unaware that Blake was still close enough to hear him, unaware that a tear slid down the cat faunus' cheek as she slammed the metal door behind her.

* * *

 **AN: Ahhh drama and conflict, a love story isn't complete without it. I know their argument is stupid, it's supposed to be. In other news, Jaune went straight savage on Blake and Volume 4 drops tomorrow for FIRST members like myself and on Sunday for everyone else I think. I think. So, Drama, conflict, savagery, Volume 4, follow and favorite to stay up to date on the story and leave a review telling me what you thought. Keep it real.**


	5. 005: You Gotta Be Kitten Me

005

You Gotta Be Kitten Me

* * *

Blake was angry. Blake was fuming. Blake was filled with every and all negative emotions she had even felt, and they were all directed towards one Faunus. Jaune Arc could probably feel her eyes boring into the back of his head as they sat in Oobleck's lecture, "Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

The highly caffeinated professor shouted before zipping across the the classroom, "Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?"

Blake watched as multiple hands were raised throughout the classroom, including Jaune's. Oobleck's shook his head somberly, "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence," He took a sip of coffee before zooming away again, "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?"

Blake heard the shifting of clothing beside her as the Schnee heiress beside her raised her hand was called upon to answer, "The battle of Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Oobleck's asked before his glass covered eyes scanned the crowd of seated students.

Blake's head snapped towards Jaune when he suddenly barked and turned towards Cardin with a snarl before their professor suddenly appeared in front of Jaune's desk, "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune turned toward the professor slowly and relapsed an obviously irritated sigh, "Night vision. Lagune wasn't aware that most Faunus are born with near perfect vision in the dark, myself included."

"Not even gonna mention that it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." The large boy sitting above Jaune snarled and Blake bit back her rage, but unfortunately Jaune didn't have her self control.

"I was, but I would be forced to mention that idiots are at the bottom of that wonderful scale of yours and I don't want to embarrass you or your three girlfriends." Jaune remarked with a smug smile and a glance of his shoulder as the boy and three other boys beside him stood up, the large boys face twisted into a sneer.

"You son of a bi-"

"Enough," Oobleck remarked curtly, "You _and_ Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional readings."

"Fun." Blake heard Jaune remarked sarcastically as Oobleck zipped away.

* * *

"You two have been struggling in my class since day one! Now, I don't know if it's a lack of interest, or just your stubborn nature, but whatever it is..." The green haired teacher said before taking a long sip of his coffee, "It stops now! You've worked hard to gain entrance to this school, and we only accept the best of the best, so I expect you to act like it. History is important, gentlemen! If you can't learn from it... you're destined to repeat it. Pages fifty-one to ninety-one! I want an essay on my desk by next class! Now! Run along."

Jaune scoffed as he slid from his desk and walked towards to door to find himself being pushed through the doorway, only to scramble to his feet to see as the racist who was currently at the top of his shit list walking down the hall. Jaune almost didn't hear, "I really will break his legs you know."

"Don't sweat it, Pyr. Wait, Pyrrha," Jaune asked before turning to find the crimson haired beauty leaning against the wall beside the classroom door, "What are you doing here?"

"Checking to see if your okay, you seemed rather worked up in class today." Pyrrha observed before the pair began walking towards their dorm room.

"I'm fine, it's just that pricks like that get to me; makes me want to put a hole in something, preferably his leg." Jaune nearly spat as he loosened his tie a few notches, he hated the dress code of Beacon and was extremely thankful that they didn't force him to tuck his shirt in seeing as how it would prevent his tail from being free to swing and breath.

"Violence begets violence."

"Didn't you just offer to snap his legs?"

"Fair enough." Pyrrha admitted with a small smile, Jaune could help but notice that while Pyrrha Nikos was drop dead gorgeous; she was also undeniably cute, things like her smile and her nonexistent knowledge of most modern social customs.

"Whatever, he just better hope that we don't get assigned together for sparring or else I might just break them," Jaune said, but the part Pyrrha didn't hear was Jaune mumbling, "And they won't even be able to tell if it was an accident or not."

* * *

"Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc!"

"Well that's convenient." Jaune admitted as leaned against the railing that separated the stands from the sand floored area down below. He'd been half-joking yesterday when he spoke of sparring Cardin, but it looks like the universe wanted to make it reality.

"Break his legs!" Nora cheered from her spot beside Ren as Jaune began to make his way to the locker room. As Jaune passed Blake, he felt his stomach drop at her expression. It was one he knew well, disapproval. She knew that he wanted this. Jaune tsked as he walked past her and her team, he had a match to win and he wasn't going to let thoughts of Blake ruin his chances of a win.

* * *

"You think he's gonna win?"

"I dunno, Sis. I've never seen him fight. Blake?"

Blake was shaken from her thoughts by her partner's voice and she turned to see Yang and their leader, Ruby, looking at her with curiosity in their eyes, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Jaune's gonna win?"

"How should I know?" Blake asked sourly.

"Aren't you two, like, the BFFs of BFFs or something?" Yang asked quizzingly.

"Let's go with 'or something', but yeah. Jaune's gonna win and knowing him it will be quick and painful." Blake said ominously, causing Yang and Ruby to straighten in their seats with interest.

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha surprisingly enough asked, leaning forward to look at Blake. Blake couldn't help but scoff, Jaune hadn't showed or even explained his actual fighting style to his team? What a moron.

"Jaune believes in the principle that if he moves fast enough to not be hit and hits hard enough to kill quickly, then he doesn't need to worry about defense. It's just how he fights when he's fighting people, with Grimm it's a bit different seeing as how they're unpredictable so his fighting style with them is currently slower until he learns how to improvise better." Blake summarized, realizing that she'd gotten the attention of Weiss and the rest of JNPR while she was talking.

"Ooh, it's starting." Ruby cheered as the two boys had taken the field and Miss Goodwitch began reading them the rules of the match.

"Understood?" Goodwitch asked as she finished, her emerald eyes darting between the students.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Yeah."

"Begin on my mark," Goodwitch instructed as Cardin raised his mace and Jaune continued to stand still, arms crossed with a smug smile gracing his lips, "Three… Two… One… Begin!"

Cardin charged forward, mace raised with the goal of bashing in the head of a lion faunus and Jaune… Jaune was gone. Cardin stuttered a step and dropped his mace slightly when noticing that Jaune was nowhere to be found, "Where'd he go?!"

"Right behind you." Cardin heard in his ear, causing the large boy to spin and swing his mace haphazardly and watch as it hit absolutely nothing.

"Where are you?!"

"Over here moron."

Cardin spun towards the wall of the arena to see that Jaune was now sitting on the railing, smugly smiling as his tail swung back and forth, "Are you blind or something?"

"You disappearing freak!"

"Disappearing? Cardin, I think you need to have your eyes checked." Jaune said as he vaulted off the railing and landed below, his boots digging into the sand with a dull thud. Blake knew exactly what Jaune was doing, his currently hot pink eyes told the tale to her perfectly. He had apparently stolen another White Fang agents semblance of being able to become invisible, a semblance with the downside of one working on one person at a time, a semblance Jaune seemed to be putting to use to embarrass Cardin.

Jaune's eyes shifted to their normal cobalt as he leaned forward, "Sure you don't need to run off to the infirmary? Then again, you'll be going there either way; I might as well expedite the process."

Cardin charged at the now visible Jaune with a shout and gasped as Crocea Mors was drawn, and with blinding speed, and was used to parry Cardin's strike before Jaune unleashed a quick flurry of slashes before drawing the blade back and stabbing at Cardin's chest; sending the large boy back and into the dirt.

"What happened to all that good shit you were talking in the locker room huh," Jaune asked, his blade in his loose grip as Cardin began to rise, "What happened to you 'putting a freak like me in my place' and 'showing everyone that a piece of Faunus trash like me doesn't belong here'?"

Blake felt the bench that she was currently sitting on crack slightly under her intense grip. How dare that moron say such things about Faunus? How dare that moron day things like that to Jaune? She may be madder than she has even been at him, but he was still her friend as far as she was concerned.

"Because ya see Winchester-," Jaune tossed his blade in the air and caught it in a backhand grip before burying the tip of the blade into the dirt, hand still resting atop the blade's handle, "-to me, it looks like a piece of trash like _you_ doesn't belong here."

Cardin tiredly rose his mace and spat into the dirt, "I'll make you pay freak."

"Ouch, my feeling were so hurt by that positively scathing comeback," Jaune shot back sarcastically, "Tell me, why do you try to belittle everyone? Mommy didn't hug you enough? Daddy hit you _and_ the bottle too hard? Uncle touch you in a special place?"

Cardin roared as he charged forward, he began screaming after Jaune Jaune tossed a throwing knife into his exposed leg from the hip. Jaune simply cocked his head as Cardin pulled out the knife and tossed it at him with no tact or skill, allowing Jaune to catch the knife with ease. Jaune let Cardin close in and danced around mace strikes, ducking and flipping through the air with poise and experience gained from countless hours of fighting other people.

But after a few minutes, Jaune grew bored of making Cardin look like a fool and decided to do what he did best. Kill...or as close as he could get in a sparring match. Jaune's eyes flashed amber and a clones of himself appeared behind him, letting him gain a burst of sudden speed as he kicked of the clone; driving his foot into Cardin's knee as he collided with him and forcing the larger boy to drop to one knee.

Cardin looked up and saw one last thing before everything faded to black. The smug smile of Jaune Arc as the hilt of his blade smashed into Cardin's head.

* * *

Jaune looked down at the crumpled form of Cardin Winchester, he could have ended the fight as soon as it started but he wanted to make it slow; he wanted to make the racist look like a fool and wanted to make him sweat. Jaune sighed as he slid Crocea Mors into his back scabbard and shrugged, "This one's broken. Can I have a new one?"

"Mr. Arc!" Goodwitch barked as she stomped towards Jaune and the lion faunus quickly began to fear the platinum blonde as she grew closer.

"Yes... Ms. Goodwitch?" Jaune asked nervously, automatically winching at how small his voice sounded. He'd accidentally groped Blake and sounded less pathetic than he currently did.

"In the future, please to not make this Combat Class your place to humiliate your fellow students and while I do detest racism as much as the next person; please do see a teacher if a student is acting in such way towards others," Goodwitch began, arms crossed over her chest, "That being said, please actually fight to the best of your ability the whole match and not the last minute."

"I'll keep that in mind, Ms. Goodwitch." Jaune said with a bowed head.

"Also, i'm giving you two weeks of detention."

"What?!" Jaune burst out before quickly bowing his head again and suppressing his blush as giggles erupted behind him.

"I'm assigning you _three_ weeks detention for intentionally injuring a student during a sparring match, something that isn't allowed in this academy." Goodwitch lectured as two medics ran out of the locker room and lifted Cardin onto a wheeled stretcher.

"It was just two!"

"It'll be four if I hear one more word from you."

Jaune slowly spun on his heels and began walking off towards the locker room but he felt the strange urge to a glance towards the stands, towards a specific someone in the stands. Blake returned the glance in kind.

* * *

Blake was now as confused with Jaune as she was angry. Why'd he hold back so much? Jaune Arc was usually one to show off and go all out but this simply didn't happen, and what was with that glare? That glare that Blake automatically returned, upon realizing this she began to realize what the glare meant. Both she and Jaune were strong willed people who detested losing, as well as both of them having difficulties talking about their feeling like normal people, so this left one option for the two faunus. Battle.

The glare was a glare of predatory challenge and Blake wasn't about to back down, so next time they were selected to spar together; they would have their resolution, whether it would be good or bad was beyond her.

* * *

Five weeks. They waited for five weeks and through some act of divine intervention they hadn't been picked to spar together, they'd reach a point where they'd each fought literally everyone but each other. During that time, Jaune had chalked up twenty-two wins and four losses and Blake had twenty-three wins and three losses. They were each ranked near the top with Pyrrha, Yang and, Ruby, who was positively ecstatic that she was doing so well in Combat Class.

Also during that time, outage faunus began to look up to Jaune; often consulting them in their problems and giving them levelheaded advice. How dare he be a role model? How dare he?

Blake grew to become infuriated with Ms. Goodwitch, each class she found herself hating the woman more and she wanted to do nothing more than to demand to fight Jaune. Apparently Jaune shared her irritation, because one day after classes she found a note on her bed that was obviously Jaune's handwriting. The tall, thin, scrawl was easy to identify.

 _Goodwitch's Class_

 _Tonight, 11 P.M._

 _Let's end this song and dance._

Blake crumpled the note in her hand before her team could see it, they couldn't know about what was going to happen tonight. The hours quickly passed as Blake focused on maintaining her weapon as well as getting as much rest as possible. Night blanketed Vale and she soon found herself getting nervous, this would be the first time they've spoken in five weeks and before everything happened she'd never even considered not talking to him for that long.

Being close to Jaune Arc and breathing were in the same category in Blake's mind, they just happened whether she likes it or not.

Soon the time approached and at 10:56 she found herself standing at Goodwitch's door, hand lingering on the doorknob. It is cool so either Jaune hadn't come yet or he'd come awhile ago, he was like a heater-probably why he wore such light and loose clothes-and always left a little residual heat on normally cool objects. It was an odd quirk but a quirk all the same.

Blake turned the doorknob and was surprised to find it unlocked, he was here, Jaune was always a half decent lockpick. Swinging the door open, she is met with the sight of a mostly dark room. Mostly. Fluorescent lights shined down on the arena from above and in the lights glow she could see Jaune, sitting on the railing as he swung his feet too and fro.

Jaune's head slowly turned and she had to admit that he looked odd in the light, but in a good way, "Hey...Blake."

"Hey, Jaune." She greeted as she entered, slowly walking down the steps towards the bottom of the stands.

"Hey." Jaune said once again, awkwardly before mumbling to himself with a slight blush.

"Jaune...we don't have to do this."

"What else are we supposed to do? Convey and talk about our feelings like normal people?"

"Yeah. Kinda."

"C'mon, Blake. We both knows that's not possible."

"Can't we at least try?" Blake asked, causing Jaune to sigh as he undid his three point harness and set his blade into one of the desks.

"Okay, let's try." Jaune said as Blake removed Gambol Shroud from her back and set her own weapon next to Jaune's as he unstrapped the throwing knives from his thigh.

…

…

"How the fuck do we do this?" Jaune asked after a long moment of awkward silence.

"I don't know…" Blake admitted.

"Can we look it up?" Jaune asked as he began to dig out his scroll.

"No! We have to learn how to do this!" Blake barked, almost forcing Jaune's scroll back into his pocket.

Another moment of silence passed before Blake cleared her throat and managed to choke out, "Jaune. When you spoke to Leo without telling me, I felt very hurt and betrayed."

"What? Why?" Jaune asked, taking a step closer to Blake as worry filled his cobalt eyes.

"Because we worked so damn hard to make this life for ourselves, Jaune. And you don't even know if he's still with the Fang or not you don't know if he's working for someone else but you openly risk both of our lives by talking to him," Blake explained, her voice threatening to crack at some points, "Did I do it right?"

"Hell if I know. But Blake, you have to understand, Leo is the closest thing I have to a brother. We grew up together and when you're the black sheep of a family you tend to gravitate towards other black sheep."

"What do you mean?"

"Blake," Jaune awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "Dammit, I've never told you this. All seven of my sisters and my mother are human, I was the only faunus child my father produced, and I was so...alone. Everywhere I went I was hated but...Leo was the same way but he was so different. He called out racists, he stood up for himself, he… He was everything I wanted to be. He made me into who I am, he gave me my confidence and the knowledge that I wasn't just some piece of garbage. He was my best friend and brother but at the same time, he probably saved my life."

Blake looked at Jaune with tear speckled eyes, she grew up on Menagerie. Surrounded by a loving family and friends and even when she left and joined the White Fang, she was respected and cared about. Jaune didn't have that luxury.

"That's why I refuse to believe he would ever turn on me…" Jaune said before his eyes drifted downwards, "I'm sorry, Blake."

Blake didn't have to listen to anything else, she stepped forward and threw her arms around Jaune's shoulder and pulled him close, earning a whelp from Jaune at the sudden display of affection, "No. I'm sorry, Jaune."

"G- Gez, maybe I should tell you about my life before the Fang more often if it gets me in positions like this." Jaune joked awkwardly before wrapping his arms around Blake's exposed midriff and hugging her back, it was all he could do seeing as how his shoulders were restricted.

"Shut up, Jaune. You're ruining the moment." Blake mumbled into his chest.

Jaune chuckled before enjoying the embrace of his friend, it was comforting and warm; like a favorite blanket that you pulled out whenever it got cold. But all good things come to an end and Jaune decided to end this one on his terms, "So is it just me or did the girls get bigger over the past few weeks?"

Blake immediately backed away from Jaune and crossed her arms over her chest with cheeks lit ablaze, "Tha- That's none of your business!"

"It was when I was the one who had to buy your bras." Jaune mumbled, deepening the shade of red that covered Blake's cheeks.

"That was once!"

"Five times, Blake! Do you have any idea how awkward that shit is!?" Jaune shot back.

…

…

"It's good to have you back, sweetheart."

"Stop calling me that."

"Make me."

Blake sighed before another awkward silence set in and she asked a question that had actually been on her mind for a while now, " So, Jaune...how are you sleeping?"

"Sleeping? Fine, absolutely fi-" Jaune rubbed his eyes, "Oh who am I kidding? I've slept like shit ever since we got here."

"You too?" Blake asked exasperatedly.

"Yeah. It always feels like something's-"

"-missing?" Blake offered, earning a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, missing," Jaune said as he stared into Blake's amber eyes for a moment before smiling, "Ya know, in a romance novel this would be the part where we kiss."

"You wish." Blake shot back with a smug smile.

"Only every second of everyday, sweetheart." Jaune muttered sarcastically, earning a soft glare from the cat faunus before him.

"Stop. Calling me. That."

"Ma-"

The classroom door was flung up and light poured into the room as a large, dark, shape shouted, " **WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!** "

Jaune and Blake, embarrassingly enough, latched onto each other and released screams of absolute terror as the shape glided towards them, a large axe weapon in his hands, and Jaune did the only thing he could do when confronted with an axe murderer, bargain, "Take Blake! She chops up much finer!"

* * *

"I can't believe you tried to offer me up to an axe murder." Blake grumbled as they sat side by side in Ozpin's office, the headmaster wearing dark green button up pajamas, fuzzy slippers and, a sleeping cap. While the "axe murderer", also known as Peter Port, wore a pair of maroon button up pajamas.

"Self preservation, Blake. Learn it, love it." Jaune said in his defense.

Ozpin gave the two students a deadpanned glance before clearing his throat, "Right. Now while I understand that teenagers have their urges and that it's difficult to obtain privacy in the dorm, I do not condone classrooms being used for sexual-"

"Woah woah woah, wait. Sexual? There was nothing sexual happening." Jaune demanded with a blush.

"Absolutely nothing of that sort." Blake added, a blush also painting her ivory cheeks.

"Oh? Then please do tell me why you were in a dark classroom, alone, at night, with your weapons discarded and not in the process of sparring."

…

…

"Would you believe me if I said tickle fighting?"

"Jaune!" Blake barked.

"What? It's a better situation than me and you...doing that…" Jaune said, his blush in full force as his tail wagged uncontrollably.

"Sir. Things have been rather tense between us recently and we used our time together tonight to put that to rest." Blake explained.

"Through sexual intercourse?"

"No! We talked! Just talked!" Blake shouted as she felt her blush spread to her ears and neck.

"All things considered, I'm still going to have to give you each detention for the next week. I simply cannot allow breaking curfew in my school," Ozpin explained earning nods from both the students before sighing, "Now both of you return to your rooms, it is a school night after all and we all need our beauty rest."

* * *

 **AN: Ironic that i'm writing this with insomnia on a school night at two in the morning with a bruised tailbone. Relationship was saved, Jaune is a pervert, Blake finally reached level seven in friendship with Jaune Arc and unlocked his Backstory©, Ozpin imagines worst case scenario, if I wrote this as a smut fic the worst case scenario would have happened.**


	6. 006: Cat On The Run

Jaune, oddly enough, often wondered what the perfect kill would look like. It was a question that arose from a compliment Adam had given him when he was fifteen and managed to assassinate a high ranking politician and Adam had referred to it as "a perfect kill" and this confused Jaune to no end because in his mind, the kill was sloppy, the kill was a shitshow of gore and blood. But Adam still referee to it as "the perfect kill". It wasn't until he was older he would learn that perfection was a matter of preference and opinion, that then simply raised a new question. What was _his_ perfect kill?

He had no real preferred way to end a life besides quickly, causing pain wasn't his function. He was to kill, whether it was people or Grimm, he was to kill with efficiency and mercilessness that he was praised for at one time. Now his abilities sickened him slightly.

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors as he stepped over the decaying body of a Beowulf, he was slowly but surely getting used to fighting the creatures. Which was one of three reasons for his wandering through Emerald Forest on his Saturday morning, the second was to battle test new strategies and, the third was that he wanted to examine Grimm behavior in an attempt to begin to formulate strategies to execute with his team.

 _His_ team.

It still felt odd to Jaune, he'd now been the leader of JNPR for three months and was finally managing to settle into the position; mostly thanks to help from Coco, a second year leader who he'd asked for advice as well as Ruby who was ecstatic about her position and lended Jaune plenty of feedback.

Jaune cracked his neck as he began his long trek back towards Beacon, all the while scolding himself for going too far out. He had gotten caught up in the thrill of the hunt is all. He was well aware his Faunus nature had the tendency to be wilder than most, Blake's worst fall into her nature was sudden tuna cravings, Jaune's most common were sudden bursts of anger and a need to hunt...something.

Which was odd to Jaune, seeing as how in prides of lions...the lionesses are the hunters.

* * *

Jaune stepped out of the shower as a sigh of relief escaped his lips, Pyrrha looked up from her textbook long enough to take in Jaune's bare torso before blushing and diving back into her book before the lion faunus had saw. Ren nonchalantly reached to Jaune's bed and grabbed his spare shirt before tossing it to the blonde who pulled it over his head and leaped onto his bed, clad in joggers and the T-shirt, "Nora. Your turn."

"Got it." Nora cheered before bounding into the bathroom, Jaune had taken Coco's advice and held a team training session after he'd gotten back from his hunt. They'd mainly spent their time learning each other's styles and doing doubles against each other, Jaune and Pyrrha had destroyed Ren and Nora but Jaune and Ren had been _annihilated_ by the power combo that was Pyrrha and Nora.

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, gaining Jaune's attention before she continued, "I must say your fighting style is rather...odd."

"You aren't the first. I was mostly self taught until I was thirteen so my old habits have the tendency to show up," Jaune said, turning on the bed to look at Pyrrha, who was clad in a white tank top and red and gold running shorts, "Even then, I was trained by at least five people, all with different styles, so my style is this weird mishmash of half a dozen types of fighting and when you throw my semblance into the mix it gets even weirder."

"What do you-"

Pyrrha was interrupted by a sudden banging on their dorm room door and Jaune jumped in surprise, hitting the floor as a shrill voice shouted at him, "Jaune Arc! Get out here this instant!"

"What did I do this time?" Jaune grumbled, rubbing his tailbone as he stalked towards his door and opened it; only to be greet to the entire of team RWBY...minus Blake.

 _Oh no_

"What do you need ladies?" _Please don't tell me Blake-_

"Blake's been missing since last night!" Ruby shouted before a chorus of voices surrounded him.

"Blake is missing?"

 _Close enoug-_

"She's also a faunus! She was part of a terrorist cell!"

"Blake was in the White Fang?"

Jaune began to rub his temple as the voices became louder and louder and the questions became more pointed before someone in the melee asked _the question_ , "Jaune, were you in the White Fang?"

Jaune looked to Weiss, she had asked the question after all, "What of it?"

"Figures. You're all the same." Weiss spat, before watching as Jaune Arc's cobalt eyes began to turn darker as though someone had poured ink in the dark blue pools until they were a glossy black, as though sapphires had been replaced by glittering obsidian.

"Don't push it, brat." Jaune growled, his tail flattening against his leg.

"How could you be part of such an evil organization? They hate humanity!"

"You're not exactly giving them a reason not to! Here you are, hating me and Blake for our race! People like you and Cardin are the reason the White Fang believes in drastic measures!"

"How dare you lump me with that pig?!"

"You're just as racist as the him, I hardly see a difference!" Jaune shouted as Ruby and Yang backed away from the arguing pair.

"I'm a victim! You want to know why I hate the White Fang? Why I don't trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across its back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear; board members executed; an entire train car full of Dust, stolen. And every day, my father would come home, furious. And that made for a very difficult childhood."

"Oh boo hoo; you took a beating, lost a friend or two. My father was kill! My sisters were beat by random people _just_ for having a faunus brother and father! My mother was ridiculed and hated for loving a faunus and giving birth to one and i'm only getting started, you arrogant brat, "Jaune spat, "What did you say? You're grandfather's company had a target painted on it back? Well, my entire race has one painted on it's!"

"I'll tell you what I told Blake, you're all just a bunch of thieves, liars, and murderers." Weiss shot back.

"Better a murderer than a Schnee. Then again, with what you do to your faunus workers, your family might as well be murderers." Jaune spat before turning back into his room.

"Don't you walk away from me!" Weiss shouted as she attempt to follow Jaune before Ren's arm shot out and blocked the doorway.

"How could you defend a murderer?" Weiss demanded before Jaune ducked under Ren's arm, now in his yellow T-shirt, sleeveless hoodie, jeans and, boots.

"He's my friend...and a good person." Ren stated simply, pink eyes glaring at Weiss as his answer fell on deaf years as Weiss spun and watched Jaune walk down the hall.

"And where do you think you're going?" Weiss demanded, before she began to pursue Jaune.

"To find a stray and if you follow me-," Weiss was forced to stop as a flash of silver blinded her and she was suddenly looking cross eyed down the blade of Jaune's sword, "-I'll reunite you with those friends and board members you seem to care about so much."

Weiss was speechless, watching as the blonde lion faunus sheathed his blade before he stalked down the corridor, tail lashing in his wake.

* * *

Jaune rubbed his eyes in frustration as a piping hot cup of coffee was placed in front of him. With a mumble of gratitude, Jaune took a sip of the smooth drink before leaning back in his seat amidst the hustle and bustle of the open air cafe. He'd been searching for two days and come up with nothing, Vale was as big a city as he'd thought and unfortunately Blake was even better at disappearing than him.

Jaune sighed as he propped his head up, he hadn't slept at all and had been living on coffee and ready to eat sandwiches from cornerstones. He needed sleep, he needed real food...and he needed to make sure Blake wasn't dead in the gutter.

Jaune was forced to shield his eyes as a stray ray of the setting sun drove into his eye; the sky was painted a soft purple, it would be dark soon...and weird things happen when it's dark out.

Jaune sipped his coffee again before rubbing his eyes, he had no leads or clues to where Blake was and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest whenever the thought of Blake in danger or trouble. He knew Blake could take care of herself but they'd been in this whole thing together and while Jaune was hurt that Blake didn't come to him...he wasn't going to let a hurt ego keep him from keeping her safe.

Jaune sat for a while longer, watching as the indigo sky faded to black, he needed the break and reveled in darkness that soon fell upon the cafe. Lamps around the cafe flickered to life and Jaune watched as waitresses floated from table to table before opening the rest of his coffee and quietly descending into the dark Vale streets.

He needed to find Blake, she had the tendency to be hot headed and shortsighted and… just stupid. He needed to be there to watch her back or else she'd charge blindly into every situation and get herself killed.

Jaune already had plenty of blood on his hands, Blake's wouldn't be on his or anyone else's.

* * *

As the night drew on, Jaune became more and more frustrated. He'd hit up every faunus shelter, cafe, bookstore and everything else in between in the attempt of finding Blake. It's was midnight now, and Jaune was no closer to finding Blake as he was at the beginning of the night.

Jaune slowed his walk to a stumble before leaning back against a cobblestone wall and sighing, "Blake...where are you?"

Jaune's head bolted up right however when he here the thunderous boom of an explosion and watched as smoker one into the sky from far off to his left, towards the docks.

"Dammit, Blake. What have you done?" Jaune began to run as fast as his legs could carry him, which wasn't especially fast, he was quick in a fight but he'd never been a runner. By the time Jaune had managed to get to the docks, he was convinced his lungs were trying to kill him and barely noticed a Bullhead fall from the sky; having been cut in half by...a ginger?

Jaune leaned forward wheezing as he braced myself against his knees, "Okay…! I'm…! Ready to kick ass…!"

Jaune felt his breathing beginning to stabilize and took the opportunity to survey the docks. They were decimated, chunks of concrete had been flung from the ground and into the walls of shipping containers and over a dozen unconscious White Fang Grunts lay strewn about the area.

Jaune scanned for signs of life and saw a blond monkey faunus passed out against a shipping crate and Blake leaning against the crate, covered in bumps and bruises. Jaune bolted towards her, quickly skimming the rest of the battlefield as he went; Ruby appeared to be coming down from a nearby building but the ginger girl who'd managed to fillet a Bullhead with...something...somehow.

The girl's method didn't concern Jaune at the moment though, he had more pressing ones.

"Blake Arryn Belladonna!"

Blake visibly flinched at her full name and turned to see Jaune quickly stomping towards her, "Jaune? W-what are you doing here? You should be at-"

"Don't you dare try to spin this on me Belladonna!" Jaune roared as he stomped forward before eventually towering over Blake, seemingly more so than usual.

Blake's eyes drifted to the ground as he guilt pooled up in her throat, preventing her from speaking. He had every right to be angry with her, as far as she was concerned, she'd messed up an entire year and a half of running and hiding in a few days. She'd ruined her and Jaune's chances at becoming Hunters.

Blake felt the guilt in her throat ebb away as she was suddenly pulled forward, she felt a familiar comfortable as something soft wrapped around her wrist and nestled in her hand; Jaune's tail. She looked up and realized that's her face was now firmly level with Jaune's chest, he was hugging her. Why? She'd ruined everything! Why wasn't he yelling at her!? Why wasn't he angry!?

"Who do you think you are, leaving me behind while you go and have yourself a melee." Jaune mumbled softly, "I almost had a heart attack, worrying about your dumb ass, so bring me along next time…please?"

Jaune didn't let go of Blake until the police came, the faunus pair had been separated for question; Jaune's had taken less time so naturally he'd chosen to sit off to the side as the rest of RWBY crowded a just released Blake. Jaune decided to simply fade away from the crowds, he didn't particularly like them and after the things he'd said at Beacon...he figured a little time away from them would be the best.

At least now he could grab a hotel and a hot meal without the looming threat of his best friend dying. Which is exactly what he planned to do.

* * *

 **AN: I know what you're thinking.**

" _Logic, isn't this chapter kinda...ya know, weak as fuck?"_

 **Why yes, yes it is. My interpretation of The Stray and Black and White are weak because…well, they're very structured canon. I can't mess with them too much because everything that happened in these two episodes needed to happen. So I can't really manipulate it and have fun with it and even with less structured canon I still don't have as much fun with it...probably why I write Lost In The Flames so much more to be honest. Anyway, here's Jaune's rotation and the color his eyes change when each semblance is active; it'll be updated over time as the story progresses.**

Jaune's Current Rotation

Shadow (Amber)

Polarity (Emerald)

Selective Invisibility (Pink)

? (Black)

?


	7. Apologies

Hi

Sorry I've been gone for so long, I didn't intend to be but life got crazy and hectic. I'll be back soon, very soon.

Thank you


End file.
